Be Careful What You Wish For
by Eliasviel
Summary: Be wise, be brave, be tricky. Terinspirasi dari cerita berjudul Coraline.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan

Coraline (c) Neil Gaiman

.

.

_be wise, be brave, be tricky_

.

* * *

Annabeth menemukan pintu itu sesaat setelah mereka pindah ke rumah baru.

Rumah itu sudah sangat tua. Ada loteng di bawah atap, gudang bawah tanah, dan kebun yang penuh dengan pepohonan tua raksasa. Keluarga Annabeth tidak menghuni seluruh rumah itu; terlalu besar. Mereka hanya memiliki sebagian. Ada orang-orang lain yang tinggal di rumah tua itu.

Miss Hestia dan Miss Venus tinggal di flat di bawah Annabeth. Keduanya sudah tua dan gemuk dan mereka tinggal dengan beberapa anjing Highland Terrier yang juga sudah tua. Dulunya mereka berdua aktris.

"Annabel, dulu aku dan Miss Hestia ini aktris terkenal, lho. Kami pentas dari panggung ke panggung," kata Miss Venus ketika Annabeth berkunjung ke flat mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sebelum Annabeth bisa menjawab, Miss Venus berpaling pada Miss Hestia. "Oh, jangan biarkan Mrs O'Leary makan cake buah. Dia bisa tidak tidur semalaman karena sakit perut."

"Namaku Annabeth," gumam Annabeth dengan kesal. "Bukan Annabel. _Annabeth."__  
_

Flat di atas Annabeth, di bawah atap, ditinggali seorang laki-laki tua sinting berkumis tebal. Ia bilang pada Annabeth kalau ia sedang melatih sirkus tikus dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun melihatnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya sekarang? Itu yang kau tanyakan tadi kan, Annabel kecil?" tanya laki-laki tua itu dari atas balkon, melongok ke bawah menatap Annabeth.

"Bukan. Aku minta anda tidak memanggilku Annabel. Namaku Annabeth," seru Annabeth dari bawah.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat sirkus tikus itu karena mereka belum siap dan masih berlatih," jelas si laki-laki tua, sepertinya tidak mendengar perkataan Annabeth. "Semua lagu yang kutulis untuk dimainkan tikus-tikus itu bunyinya _oompah oompah. _Tapi tikus-tikus putih itu cuma mau memainkan _Toodle Oodle."_

Annabeth tidak menganggap sirkus tikus itu benar-benar ada. Dia menduga laki-laki tua itu hanya mengada-ada.

Sehari setelah mereka pindah rumah, Annabeth mulai menyelidiki. Dia melihat-lihat kebun. Kebun itu sangat luas. Di bagian paling belakang ada lapangan tenis tua yang netnya sudah sobek-sobek. Ada kebun mawar yang dipenuhi semak belukar, taman batu yang isinya semua batu, dan _fairy ring _(disebut _fairy ring _karena konon merupakan tempat peri-peri menari) yang terbentuk dari jamur berwarna cokelat, empuk dan lembut, dan berbau busuk kalau diinjak.

Pada hari pertama keluarga Annabeth pindah, Miss Hestia dan Miss Venus sudah memberitahu Annabeth untuk menjauhi sebuah sumur berbahaya yang terletak di sekitar flat mereka. Maka pergilah Annabeth mencari, supaya ia tahu tempatnya, dan bisa menghindarinya.

Ia menemukan sumur itu pada hari ketiga, terletak di padang berumput tinggi di belakang lapangan tenis. Sumur itu sudah ditutup papan agar tidak ada yang jatuh ke dalamnya. Sepanjang sore Annabeth menjatuhkan kerikil melalui lubang di salah satu papan dan menunggu, dan menghitung, sampai terdengar bunyi **_plop_ **begitu kerikil itu menyentuh air.

Annabeth juga mencari binatang, ia menemukan landak dan kulit ular; tetapi ularnya tidak ada. Ia menemukan batu yang tampak seperti kodok dan kodok yang tampak seperti batu. Ada juga kucing hitam angkuh yang memperhatikannya, tapi kucing itu kabur saat Annabeth hendak mengajaknya bermain.

Annabeth harus berpakaian hangat sebelum pergi berjalan-jalan, karena tahun itu musim panasnya dingin sekali. Namun ia tetap keluar setiap hari sampai hujan turun dan ia harus tinggal di rumah.

"Bu, enaknya aku ngapain?" tanya Annabeth seraya memandang keluar jendela dengan lesu.

"Baca buku, nonton video, mengganggu Miss Hestia atau Miss Venus, atau laki-laki tua sinting di lantai atas itu."

"Tidak mau, ah. Aku mau menjelajah saja," kata Annabeth rewel.

"Terserah, asal jangan bikin berantakan."

Annabeth memandangi hujan yang turun. Hujannya sangat lebat, sampai-sampai kebun menjadi kubangan lumpur. Ia sudah menonton semua video. Ia bosan dengan mainan-mainannya dan ia sudah membaca semua bukunya. Saat Annabeth pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya, ia ada di sana, mengetik.

"Halo, Annabeth," sapa Ayah tanpa menatapnya.

"Mmph, hujan," keluh Annabeth dari ambang pintu.

"Ya. Deras sekali, ya."

"Cuma hujan biasa, kok. Aku boleh keluar?"

"Ibumu bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang, 'Kau tidak boleh keluar dalam cuaca begini, Annabeth Chase'."

"Kalau begitu jangan," sahut Ayah.

Annabeth menghela napas seraya bersidekap. "Tetapi aku mau melanjutkan penyelidikanku."

Ayah membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pensil lalu memberikannya kepada Annabeth. "Selidiki saja flat ini. Hitung semua pintu dan jendela di sini. Buatlah ekspedisi untuk menemukan tangki air panas."

"Boleh aku masuk ke ruang perjamuan?" tanya Annabeth. Ruang perjamuan adalah tempat keluarga Chase menyimpan perabotan mahal (dan langka) yang diwariskan nenek Annabeth saat beliau meninggal. Annabeth tak diizinkan masuk ke sana, tak ada yang pernah masuk ke sana. Ruangan itu hanya untuk acara penting.

Ayah berkata, "Asal kau janji tidak akan bikin berantakan dan menyentuh apapun."

Annabeth setuju, dan pergilah ia menyelidiki ruangan di flatnya. Ia menemukan tangki air panas di dalam lemari. Ia menghitung jendela, pintu. Dari semua pintu yang ia temukan, tiga belas bisa dibuka dan ditutup.

Yang satu lagi pintu kayu cokelat, besar, berukir di sudut ruang tamu; terkunci.

"Bu, pintu itu menuju ke mana?" tanya Annabeth.

"Tidak kemana-mana, Sayang."

"Pasti menuju ke suatu tempat!"

Kata Ibu, "Lihat." Ia mengambil kunci dari atas rak dan berjalan menuju ke pintu tersebut lalu membukanya. Ibunya benar. Pintu itu tidak menuju kemana-mana. "Waktu tempat ini masih berupa satu rumah, pintu itu menuju ke suatu tempat. Waktu rumah ini dibagi menjadi flat-flat, mereka menemboknya. Di balik tembok ini yang ada cuma flat kosong yang masih belum laku itu." Ibu menutup pintu dan mengembalikan kunci ke atas rak.

"Kau tidak menguncinya, kan?" tanya Annabeth heran.

"Memang kenapa? Toh tidak nembus kemana-mana."

Di luar sudah sangat gelap, dan hujan masih saja turun. Malam itu Ayahnya yang memasak makan malam. "Ini rebusan kentang dan bawang dengan tarragon dan keju gruyere cair."

Malam itu Annabeth terjaga di tempat tidurnya. Hujan sudah berhenti dan dia nyaris terlelap ketika terdengar bunyi...

_Tik-tik-tik-tik... Kreak-kreaak..._

'Aku mimpi, ya?' batin Annabeth. Ada yang bergerak mirip seperti bayangan, bergerak cepat di koridor yang gelap, seperti kepingan malam. Ia berharap itu bukan laba-laba. Ia benci sekali laba-laba. Sosok hitam itu masuk ke ruang perjamuan. Ia mengikutinya dengan takut-takut. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Keesokan harinya hujan sudah berhenti, tapi kabut putih tebal menyelimuti rumah.

"Jangan jauh-jauh. Pakai baju hangat," kata Ibunya ketika Annabeth mengenakan sepatu botnya.

"Halo, Annabel," sapa Miss Hestia yang sedang mengajak jalan-jalan salah satu anjingnya. "Cuaca buruk, ya. Kau harus menjadi penjelajah untuk bisa menembus kabut seperti ini."

"Aku memang penjelajah," ucap Annabeth.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Jangan sampai tersesat, ya."

Annabeth terus berjalan melewati kebun yang diselimuti kabut kelabu sambil berusaha tetap bisa melihat rumahnya. Setelah sepuluh menit ia menyadari kalau ia kembali ke tempatnya mulai berjalan tadi.

"Hoi! Annabel!" seru laki-laki tua sinting itu. Ia sedang menuruni tangga. Annabeth menatapnya. "Tikus-tikus ini tidak suka kabut. Kabut membuat kumis mereka rontok."

"Aku juga tidak suka kabut," sahut Annabeth, merapatkan jaketnya.

"Tikus-tikus ini titip pesan untukmu," ujar si laki-laki tua. "Pesannya begini... _Jangan memasuki pintu itu," _Laki-laki tua tersebut meletakkan dus susu di tanah. "Apa itu ada artinya untukmu?"

Annabeth menggeleng.

"Tikus-tikus ini lucu. Mereka salah mengartikan," lanjut si laki-laki tua. "Mereka salah menyebutkan namamu. Mereka terus menyebut _Annabeth... _Bukan Annabel. Sama sekali bukan Annabel."

Annabeth memandang laki-laki tua itu menaiki tangga menuju flatnya sebelum ia memasuki flatnya sendiri dan menemui ibunya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kapan kau masuk sekolah lagi?" tanya Ibunya seraya terus mengetik.

"Minggu depan."

"Sepertinya aku harus membelikanmu pakaian sekolah baru. Ingatkan aku ya, Sayang. Kalau tidak, aku bisa lupa."

Annabeth diam-diam masuk ke ruang perjamuan dan mencoba membuka pintu tua yang ada di pojok. Lagi-lagi pintu itu terkunci. Ia rasa Ibunya pasti sudah menguncinya lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan; ia benar-benar bosan. Gadis kecil itu pergi ke flat bawah dan menekan bel.

Pintu terbuka. "Oh, itu kau, Annabel," ucap Miss Hestia. Ia mempersilakan Annabeth masuk. "Mau teh?"

"Ya, terima kasih," sahut Annabeth.

"Hestia, seperti kataku tadi: harus kau akui kalau masih ada kehidupan di usia kita sekarang ini," kata Miss Venus yang duduk di dekat piano.

"Venus, Sayang, kita sudah tidak semuda dulu."

Miss Venus mendesah. "Madame Arcati! Perawat dalam Romeo! Lady Bracknell! Karakter-karakter penting. Mereka tidak bisa memensiunkanmu dari panggung."

"Sekarang kita sudah _sepakat, _Venus."

Annabeth menyimpulkan mereka sedang berdebat tentang kisah lama dan menyenangkan, dan itu bisa berlangsung selama mereka suka.

"Kubacakan daun tehmu, kalau kau mau," ucap Miss Hestia menawarkan.

"Maksudmu?" Annabeth mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Daun teh itu, Sayang. Kuramalkan masa depanmu."

Annabeth memberikan cangkirnya kepada Miss Hestia dengan ragu. Miss Hestia membetulkan kacamatanya dan meneliti. "Annabel, kau dalam bahaya besar."

"Jangan konyol, Hestia. Jangan menakuti gadis ini. Kau sudah rabun. Kemarikan cangkir itu," ucap Miss Venus merendahkan. Ia mengambil cangkir Annabeth dan berkata, "Waduh. Kau benar, Hestia. Dia benar-benar dalam bahaya."

"Aku dalam bahaya apa, sih?" Annabeth melongok dengan penasaran.

"Tidak jelas. Daun teh tak bisa diandalkan untuk hal-hal yang detail. Hanya bisa meramalkan hal-hal yang umum," sahut Miss Hestia.

"Jadi aku harus apa?"

Miss Venus dan Miss Hestia langsung berebutan bicara. "Jangan memakai warna hijau di ruang gantimu," kata Miss Hestia dengan gaya menggurui. "Atau menyebut sandiwara Skotlandia (nama lain Lady Macbeth, salah satu sandiwara karya Shakespeare)," lanjut Miss Venus.

Annabeth heran mengapa sedikit sekali orang dewasa yang pernah ia temui mengatakan hal yang masuk akal. Mereka pikir mereka sedang bicara dengan siapa?

"Kau harus sangat berhati-hati. Aku punya sesuatu yang mungkin berguna." Miss Hestia bangkit dan mengambil beberapa benda dari toples kecil. Ada keramik bebek mungil, tudung jari, koin kuningan kecil yang aneh, dua penjepit kertas dan batu yang berlubang. "Untukmu," ujarnya seraya memberikan batu berlubang itu pada Annabeth.

"Untuk apa ini?" Annabeth melirik batu itu.

"Mungkin bisa membantu. Kadang barang-barang ini manjur untuk menolak bala."

Annabeth memakai mantelnya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan keluar. Kabut menggantung di sekitar rumah. Perlahan ia menaiki tangga menuju flat keluarganya, lalu berhenti dan memandang sekelilingnya.

'Dalam bahaya?' batin Annabeth. 'Kedengarannya seru juga. Tidak jelek, kok... tidak terlalu.'

Esoknya matahari bersinar. Ibu Annabeth mengajaknya ke kota untuk membeli pakaian sekolah. Mereka menurunkan Ayah di stasiun. Ia akan ke kota untuk bertemu beberapa orang. Di toko Brittany's, Annabeth melihat sarung tangan Day-Glo hijau. "Aku suka sekali yang ini."

"Tidak," kata Ibu.

"Tapi, Bu, tak ada yang punya sarung tangan hijau di sekolah. Aku bisa jadi satu-satunya," protes Annabeth. Ibunya tak peduli. Ia dan pelayan toko sepakat kalau sweater yang besar dan longgarlah yang paling cocok untuk Annabeth.

Annabeth berkeliling dan melihat barang-barang lainnya. "Ooh," serunya. "Sepatu bot Wellington berbentuk kodok." Lalu ia kembali ke tempat Ibunya.

"Annabeth? Oh, kau di situ. Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Ibunya yang masih memegang sweater besar itu.

"Aku diculik makhluk luar angkasa yang membawa senjata sinar. Tapi aku mengelabui mereka dengan memakai rambut palsu dan berbicara dengan aksen asing... lalu aku kabur."

"Ya, Sayang. Sekarang, kurasa kau butuh beberapa jepit rambut, kan?" Ibunya tak peduli dengan perkataan Annabeth.

"Tidak."

"Yah, mungkin sekitar setengah lusin biar aman."

Di perjalanan pulang di dalam mobil, Annabeth bertanya pada Ibunya, "Bu, ada apa sih di flat kosong itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kurasa. Hanya ruangan kosong."

"Kita bisa masuk ke sana melalui flat kita?" tanya Annabeth lagi.

"Tidak, kecuali kau bisa menembus tembok, Sayang."

Mereka tiba di rumah menjelang makan siang. Di dalam lemari es cuma ada sebutir tomat dan sepotong keju jamuran.

"Aku mau ke toko untuk beli nugget atau apalah," Ibu mengambil tas tangannya. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Baik-baik di rumah, ya." Lalu beliau pergi lagi. Annabeth bosan. Ia membaca buku tentang orang-orang di negeri yang jauh; tiap hari mereka menggambar dengan lilin di atas kain sutera putih, mencelupkannya ke bahan pewarna, dan akhirnya melemparkan kain-kain indah itu ke api hingga terbakar menjadi abu. Menurut Annabeth itu tak ada gunanya, tapi ia berharap orang-orang itu menikmatinya. Ia masih saja bosan.

Tiba-tiba Annabeth mendapat ide. Ia menuju rak dan mengambil kunci lalu berjalan menuju pintu besar tersebut. Ia membuka kuncinya.

Pintu terbuka menuju koridor yang gelap seakan batu-batu bata itu tak pernah ada di sana. Ada bau yang dingin dan lembab seperti bau sesuatu yang sangat tua dan sangat lamban.

Annabeth memasuki pintu itu. 'Aku penasaran seperti apa sih flat kosong itu.' Ia berjalan melalui koridor gelap tersebut seraya memandang ke sekelilingnya. 'Sepertinya aku kenal... ini karpet yang sama dengan karpet di flat kami.' Annabeth berjalan di koridor dengan gelisah. 'Kertas dinding yang sama... dan foto itu. Aku ada di rumahku sendiri. Aku tidak ke mana-mana.'

"Annabeth?"

'Ibu?' batin Annabeth seraya berbalik. Seorang perempuan berdiri di dapur, sosoknya seperti Ibu Annabeth, hanya... hanya jari-jari tangannya terlalu panjang, dan senantiasa bergerak, dan kuku-kukunya yang merah tua itu melengkung tajam.

"Annabeth? Kau kah itu?" katanya. Dan kemudian ia berbalik...

... dan matanya berupa kancing hitam besar. "Waktunya makan siang, Annabeth."

Annabeth mundur. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku Ibumu yang satunya. Sana beritahu Ayahmu satunya kalau makan siang sudah siap," ucap Ibu satunya. "Ayo, sana." Ia mendorong Annabeth.

Ketika Annabeth tiba di sana, Ayahnya-Ayah satunya- berada di sana, mengetik seperti biasa. "Halo," Annabeth berkata dengan gugup. "M-maksudku dia bilang kalau makan siang sudah siap."

"Halo, Annabeth," Ia berbalik dan matanya juga berupa kancing hitam besar. "Aku lapar sekali."

Ibu Annabeth satunya sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Ada ayam panggang besar cokelat keemasan, kentang goreng, dan kacang polong. Rasanya lezat sekali. "Kami sudah lama sekali menunggumu," Ibu satunya membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Rasanya beda kalau kau tidak ada di sini. Tapi kami yakin suatu hari kau akan datang dan kita jadi keluarga yang utuh," lanjut Ayah satunya dengan riang.

"Mau tambah ayam lagi?" tawar Ibu satunya seraya mendorong piring berisi ayam. Itu ayam terenak yang pernah Annabeth makan. Ayam buatan Ibunya kering dan tak ada rasanya, dan Ayahnya suka aneh-aneh seperti memasukkan buah prune ke dalam ayam. Annabeth selalu menolak memakannya.

Ia mengambil ayam lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya Ibu lain."

"Tentu saja. Semua orang punya. Setelah makan mungkin kau ingin main di kamarmu dengan tikus-tikus."

"Tikus?"

"Dari loteng."

Annabeth belum pernah melihat tikus, ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat menarik. Setelah makan, Annabeth ke kamarnya yang lain di lantai bawah. Kamar itu berbeda dengan kamarnya di rumah. Kamar itu berwarna merah muda dan hijau yang aneh. 'Rasanya aku tidak mau tidur di sini,' batin Annabeth. 'Tapi... Ini jauh lebih asyik dibandingkan kamarku satunya.'

Banyak benda menakjubkan yang belum pernah ia lihat. Mainan malaikat berputar, buku yang gambarnya bisa bergerak dan sekotak penuh mainan-mainan bagus. "Asyik juga ya begini!"

Di luar, pemandangannya sama seperti yang ia lihat dari kamar tidurnya: pepohonan dan tanah lapang dan perbukitan ungu di kejauhan. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara cicit dari bawah tempat tidur. Annabeth melongok ke kolong dan melihat sekumpulan mata merah yang balas menatapnya. "Halo... kalian tikus-tikus itu, ya?" Annabeth berdiri ketika tikus-tikus itu berhamburan keluar. "Kalian bisa bicara?"

Tikus paling besar dan paling hitam mengangguk. Senyumannya tidak menyenangkan.

"Jadi kalian bisa apa?" tanya Annabeth. Tikus-tikus itu saling menaiki punggung tikus lainnya, hati-hati namun cepat, sampai membentuk piramid dengan tikus terbesar di puncaknya. Lalu mereka mulai menyanyi dengan suara berbisik dan melengking,

_Kami punya gigi dan kami punya ekor,  
__kami punya ekor, kami punya mata  
__kami sudah di sini sebelum kau jatuh, kau akan di sini saat kami bangkit_

Bukan lagu yang bagus. Kemudian piramid itu runtuh dan tikus-tikus itu berhamburan, menuju pintu masuk laki-laki tua yang tinggal di lantai atas berdiri di sana. Mereka mengerumuninya, masuk ke kantongnya, ke bajunya, memanjati pipa celananya, dan juga lehernya.

Laki-laki tua itu memandangi Annabeth dengan tatapan-mata-kancingnya yang kosong. "Halo, Annabeth," ujarnya. "Kudengar kau di sini. Waktunya tikus-tikus makan malam. Kau boleh ikut kalau mau, dan melihat mereka makan."

Mata laki-laki tua yang terbuat dari kancing itu tampak lapar, sehingga Annabeth merasa tidak nyaman. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau lihat-lihat saja di luar." Annabeth bisa mendengar tikus-tikus itu saling berbisik. Ia tak yakin ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Ketika sampai di ruang depan, bulu kuduk Annabeth merinding dan ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati kedua orangtuanya yang lain sedang menatapnya dari ambang pintu. "Aku sedang melihat-lihat," kata Annabeth dengan agak takut.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di luar, ya." Ayahnya yang lain tersenyum.

"Kami menunggumu kembali di sini," sambung Ibu lain. Mereka melambaikan tangan ketika Annabeth berjalan keluar. Dari luar rumah itu tampak persis seperti rumahnya atau nyaris sama. Pintu flat Miss Hestia dan Miss Venus berbeda.

"Selamat sore," kata suara di belakang Annabeth.

Annabeth menoleh dan mendapati kucing hitam yang ia lihat sebelumnya duduk di atas sebuah batu. "Halo. Aku melihat kucing sepertimu di kebunku. Kau pasti kucing yang lain."

"Bukan," tukas si kucing. "Aku bukan yang _lain. _Aku ya aku. Kalian tersebar di mana-mana, tapi kami para kucing selalu bersama-sama. Kalau kau paham maksudku."

"Sepertinya. Tapi kalau kau kucing yang sama, kenapa kau bisa bicara?"

"Aku bisa bicara."

"Kucing di rumahku tidak bicara."

Si kucing menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Yah, kau lebih tahu hal-hal seperti ini. Lagipula, aku tahu apa?" Kucing itu melompat pergi. "Aku kan cuma kucing."

Annabeth mengikutinya. "Kembali, dong. Aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Kita... kita bisa berteman, kok."

"_Mungkin _kami dianggap binatang langka dan aneh. Tapi sebenarnya bukan," sahut si kucing, masih terus berjalan pergi. "Paling tidak... _aku _bukan."

"Ayolah," kata Annabeth. "Siapa namamu? Aku Annabeth."

Si kucing menguap. "Kucing tidak punya nama."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak." Kucing tersebut menatap Annabeth. "_Kalian _punya nama karena kalian tidak tahu siapa diri kalian. _Kami, _para kucing, tahu siapa kami, jadi kami tak perlu nama."

'Huh, sombong sekali kucing ini!' batin Annabeth dengan kesal. Annabeth ragu, harus bersikap sopan atau kasar padanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersikap sopan. "Ini tempat apa, sih?"

"Ini ya di sini."

"Ya aku tahu. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

"Sama sepertimu. Jalan kaki," Si kucing berjalan pergi ke arah salah satu batang pohon besar dan mengitarinya. Annabeth mengikutinya dan melongok ke balik pohon, tetapi kucing itu sudah hilang. "Ngomong-ngomong..." Suara kucing itu kembali terdengar. Ia duduk di rumput, beberapa meter jauhnya dari Annabeth. "...bijaksana juga kau membawa pelindung. Akan kusimpan kalau aku jadi kau."

Annabeth mengerutkan dahi. "Pelindung?"

"Ya, lagipula..." Kucing itu berhenti bicara dan menatap tajam pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat lalu lenyap dalam lebatnya hutan.

'Apa maksudnya?' pikir Annabeth. 'Dan apa _semua _kucing di tempat asalku bisa bicara tapi mereka memilih diam? Atau mereka cuma bisa bicara di sini? Di manapun _tempat ini.'_

Annabeth berjalan menuju flat Miss Hestia dan Miss Venus lalu mengetuk pintu. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, dan langsung terbuka lebar pada ketukan pertama. "Miss Hestia? Miss Venus? Halo...?" Annabeth masuk ke dalam sana.

"Tiket!"

Annabeth menoleh dan mendapati salah seekor anjing kepunyaan para wanita itu ada di sana. "Oh.. tiket?"

"Ya, tiket!" Ia menggonggong. "Kau tidak boleh nonton tanpa tiket."

"Aku..." Annabeth merogoh saku celananya. "Tidak punya tiket."

Anjing itu menghela napas. "Satu lagi, nih. Masuk ke sini tanpa apa-apa. 'Mana tiketmu?', 'Tidak punya'. Aku tidak tahu... Ya sudah." Ia mengambil senter dan langsung melangkah. "Tempat duduk."

Annabeth duduk di sebelah salah satu anjing. Sebetulnya, _semua _penonton adalah para anjing yang jumlahnya mungkin sampai ratusan. Tiba-tiba ada suara berdesis dari balik panggung mirip suara gesekan piringan tua. Lalu suara itu berubah jadi suara terompet, dan Miss Hestia serta Miss Venus naik ke panggung kemudian mulai beratraksi. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan sopan.

Kemudian mereka melepas kancing dan membuka mantel. Namun yang terbuka tak cuma mantel; wajah mereka juga, seperti cangkang kosong... dan dari tubuh-tubuh tua yang gemuk dan kosong itu keluarlah dua perempuan muda yang langsing, pucat dan cantik... dan bermata kancing hitam.

"Ini bagian kesukaanku," bisik anjing di sebelahnya.

"Apakah yang kupegang ini _belati?" _tanya Miss Venus seraya mengacungkan bilah itu. Para anjing menggonggong dengan penuh semangat. Kali ini Annabeth tidak bertepuk tangan. "Sekarang, aku dan Hestia dengan bangga menampilkan _adegan _baru dan menakjubkan. Ada yang bersedia menjadi sukarelawan?"

"Psst. Kau, tuh." Hewan itu menyundulnya.

Annabeth menaiki tangga panggung dengan ragu. "Nah, siapa namamu?" tanya Miss Hestia.

"Annabeth."

"Kita tidak saling kenal, kan?"

"Tidak...?" Annabeth menjawab dengan ragu. Miss Hestia mempersiapkannya. "Berdirilah di sini," ucapnya lalu meletakkan sebuah balon air di atas kepala Annabeth. "Taruh ini di atas kepalamu." Selanjutnya Miss Hestia menutup mata Miss Venus dengan kain. "Satu... dua tiga... empat... putar!"

Jantung Annabeth berdegup. Ia tak berani melihat ketika Miss Venus melempar bilah tajam itu ke arahnya. Dan...

_POP!_

Balon air itu pecah di atas kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, Annabeth," ujar Miss Hestia. "Ini ada sekotak kecil cokelat."

"Kau baik sekali," kata anjing kelabu yang duduk di sebelah Annabeth tadi.

"Terima kasih," jawab Annabeth. "Kau mau?"

"Ya, tapi jangan yang toffee. Toffee membuatku berliur terus."

"Kukira cokelat tidak baik untuk anjing."

"Mungkin di tempat asalmu begitu," jelas si anjing kelabu. "Di sini, itu makanan kami."

"Apalah arti sebuah nama? Mawar tetap saja harum meski kita beri nama lain," Miss Venus berkicau dari atas tangga.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakan siapa diriku ini padamu," balas Miss Hestia.

"Bagian ini sebentar lagi selesai, lalu mereka akan menarikan tarian rakyat," ujar anjing kelabu.

"Ini sampai berapa lama, sih?"

"Sepanjang waktu. Tak pernah berhenti."

"Nih, ambil saja cokelatnya."

"Terima kasih."

Annabeth keluar dari teater dan kembali ke kebun. Dia harus mengerjapkan matanya karena silau. Orangtua satunya sudah menunggu.

"Bagaimana?" Ayah satunya bertanya. "Kau senang di sini?"

"Menyenangkan?" lanjut Ibu satunya.

Annabeth mengangguk. "Sepertinya. Jauh lebih asyik dibandingkan di rumahku sendiri."

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Kau bisa tinggal di sini selamanya..." Ibu satunya tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau."

"Hmm.." Annabeth memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan memikirkan tawaran itu. Tangannya menyentuh batu berlubang.

Ayah satunya berkata dengan nada serius, "Kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini selamanya, ada satu hal kecil yang harus kita lakukan."

Mereka masuk ke dapur. Di atas meja ada segulung benang hitam, sebatang jarum perak panjang, dan dua kancing hitam besar. Annabeth menelan ludah dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Sepertinya tidak, deh."

"Oh, tapi kami mau kau melakukannya," bujuk Ibu satunya. "Kami ingin kau tinggal. Cuma hal sepele, kok."

"Tidak akan sakit," ujar Ayah satunya.

Annabeth tahu kalau orang dewasa bilang tidak akan sakit, biasanya itu berarti sakit. "Tidak!"

Ibu satunya mulai berkeringat. Ia tampak khawatir. "Kami cuma ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Annabeth.

"Aku mau pergi," Annabeth beringsut menjauh. Jemarinya menggenggam erat batu berlubang itu dan tangan Ibu satunya terlepas dari bahu Annabeth seperti laba-laba yang ketakutan.

"Kalau itu maumu," ujarnya.

"Ya!" seru Annabeth dan ia cepat-cepat melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi saat kau kembali," Suara Ayah satunya terdengar.

"Dan kita akan bersama lagi seperti keluarga besar yang bahagia..." lanjut Ibu satunya dengan nada suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Annabeth merinding. "... selalu dan selamanya."

Annabeth bergegas ke ruang perjamuan dan langsung menuju pintu di pojok. Tak ada dinding bata di sana, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan, seolah ada yang bergerak-gerak di dalamnya.

"Cepat kembali, ya." Suara Ibu satunya terdengar jauh di belakang Annabeth. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menembus pekatnya kegelapan. Ia yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang sangat tua dan lamban dalam kegelapan di belakangnya.

Annabeth menabrak sesuatu; kursi berlengan. Pintu di belakangnya tertutup oleh bata merah yang kasar. Ia berada di rumahnya.

Ibunya masih belum kembali dari berbelanja. Ia membuat roti panggang dengan selai dan mentega kacang dan minum segelas air. Menjelang malam ia memanasi pizza beku, menunggu orangtuanya kembali. Lalu Annabeth menonton TV. Dia heran mengapa acara orang dewasa semuanya bagus, penuh teriakan dan kejar-kejaran. Tak lama, ia mulai menguap. Kemudian ia berganti baju, menggosok gigi dan naik ke tempat tidur.

Paginya ia ke kamar orangtuanya, tapi tempat tidur mereka masih rapi, dan mereka tidak ada di sana. Ia sarapan spagetti kalengan. Makan siangnya sebongkah cokelat masak dan apel. Apelnya sudah agak keriput tapi masih enak dan manis.

Saat minum teh ia pergi ke flat Miss Hestia dan Miss Venus. Dia makan tiga biskuit gandum dan segelas limun. Warnanya hijau terang dan ada samar rasa bahan kimia. Ia suka sekali.

"Bagaimana Ibu dan Ayahmu?" tanya Miss Hestia.

"Hilang. Aku belum bertemu mereka sejak kemarin. Aku sendirian, rasanya sekarang aku jadi keluarga tunggal," jawab Annabeth.

"Bilang ke Ibumu kalau kami menemukan kliping koran tentang _The Glasgow Empire _yang pernah kami ceritakan. Sepertinya dia sangat tertarik."

Annabeth berusaha mengembalikan topik. "Dia lenyap secara misterius, dan aku yakin Ayahku juga."

"Besok kami pergi seharian, Annabel Sayang. Kami akan menginap di rumah keponakan Hestia, di Royal Tunbridge Wells," sahut Miss Venus. Mereka memperlihatkan album yang berisi foto keponakan Miss Hestia.

Lalu Annabeth pulang dan pergi ke swalayan. Ia membeli dua botol limun, satu kue cokelat, dan sekantong apel segar. Ia pulang ke rumah dan menyantap makan malamnya itu. Ia mandi berendam dengan busa yang terlalu banyak sebelum mengeringkan badan dan lantai sebisanya. Tengah malam Annabeth terbangun. Ia pergi ke kamar orangtuanya, tapi tempat tidurnya rapi dan kosong.

Sendirian, di tengah malam, Annabeth mulai menangis. Tak ada suara lain di flat yang kosong itu.

Ia naik ke tempat tidur orang tuanya, dan tak lama kemudian tertidur. Annabeth terjaga oleh cakar dingin yang mampir di wajahnya. "Halo!" sapa Annabeth, mendapati seekor kucing hitam di atas selimutnya. "Kok kau bisa masuk, sih?"

Kucing itu hanya memandanginya.

"Kau mau bilang apa?"

Si kucing menjilati tubuhnya yang berbulu.

Annabeth menatapnya dengan nanar. "Kau di mana Ibu dan Ayah?" Si kucing berhenti menjilat dan menatapnya. "Apa itu berarti iya?"

Tanpa menjawab, si kucing turun dari tempat tidur. Annabeth berjalan mengikutinya. Si kucing berjalan di koridor lalu berhenti di dekat cermin panjang. Cermin itu dulu ada di sisi dalam pintu lemari dan sudah tergantung di dinding saat mereka pindah.

Di cermin tampak kedua orangtuanya, sedih dan kesepian. Ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu tapi Annabeth tak bisa mendengar apapun.

"Ayah! Ibu!" seru Annabeth mendekati cermin tersebut.

Ibunya menghembuskan napas ke kaca cermin, dan segera sebelum uapnya hilang, ia menulis...

.

_TOLONG KAMI_

_._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area:**

**Apakah ada yang tahu atau pernah nonton filmnya? Kalau udah pernah berarti tau dong jalur cerita ini gimana. Menurut saya sih lebih bagus versi bukunya daripada filmnya.**

**Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk kedua orangtua saya.**

_Salam,  
_**Eliasviel**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mereka tak akan kembali, kan?" Annabeth bertanya kepada si kucing hitam dengan nada bergetar. "Tidak kalau tidak ada yang menolong."

Si kucing berkedip.

Annabeth berjalan ke arah telepon yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil. "Kurasa hanya ada satu yang harus kulakukan." Ia memencet beberapa tombol sebelum meraih gagang teleponnya.

_"Polisi,"_ ujarnya setelah terdengar suara jawaban di seberang.

"Halo," Annabeth berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar histeris. "Namaku Annabeth Chase."

_"Bukannya sekarang sudah jam tidurmu, _Miss_?" _jawab sang polisi.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku mau melaporkan tindak kejahatan."

_"Tindak kejahatan seperti apa?"_

"Penculikan. Penculikan orang dewasa," kata Annabeth. "Orangtuaku dibawa ke dunia di balik cermin di koridor kami."

Annabeth bisa mendengar suara tertawa di seberang sana. _"Kau tahu siapa penculiknya?" _tanya sang polisi di sela-sela tawanya. Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu berusaha keras mengubah suaranya seperti suara orang dewasa, agar polisi itu percaya.

"Kurasa ibuku yang lain menahan mereka dalam cengkeramannya," ucap Annabeth setelah berdehem. "Mungkin dia ingin menahan dan menjahit mata mereka dengan kancing hitam, atau mungkin dia ingin mereka membujukku agar kembali ke cengkeramannya. Aku tidak tahu pasti."

_"Ah, cengkeraman setannya, ya? Hm, kau tahu saranku, Miss Chase?"_

"Tidak. Apa?"

_"Minta ibumu membuatkan segelas besar cokelat panas lalu memelukmu. Cokelat panas dan pelukan paling ampuh untuk mengusir mimpi buruk. Dan kalau ibumu marah karena kau bangunkan, bilang saja kalau polisi yang menyuruhmu."_

Suara polisi itu sangat menentramkan, tapi Annabeth sama sekali tidak merasa tenteram.

"Nanti kusampaikan kalau aku sudah bertemu dia."

* * *

.

.

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan

Coraline (c) Neil Gaiman

.

.

_show me how big your brave is_

.

* * *

Kucing hitam, yang duduk di lantai dan membersihkan bulu selama Annabeth menelepon, sekarang berdiri dan menuju ke koridor. Annabeth masuk ke dapur dan menemukan sekotak lilin putih. Ia memasukkan apel ke tiap sakunya dan melepas kunci hitam tua dari gantungannya.

Annabeth kembali ke kamar dan merogoh-rogoh saku jinsnya. Ia menemukan batu berlubang di situ; memasukannya ke saku dan menuju ke ruang perjamuan. Ia merasa pintu itu sedang mengawasinya, kedengarannya konyol, tapi nyatanya memang begitu.

"Waktu aku kecil, waktu kami masih tinggal di rumah yang lama, Ayah mengajakku jalan-jalan ke tempat pembuangan sampah yang terletak di antara pertokoan dan rumahku," kata Annabeth, bercerita seraya menatap kucing itu. Jemarinya memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci pintu tersebut. "Bukan tempat yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan. Banyak benda tajam. Kata Ibu, di sana sarang tetanus dan sejenisnya."

Annabeth berhenti sebentar untuk menghela napas. "Tapi aku selalu bilang kalau aku ingin menjelajahinya," lanjutnya. "Jadi suatu hari kami memakai sepatu bot dan sarung tangan lalu berjalan-jalan. Kami menuruni bukit ini sampai ke dasar lembah ketika Ayahku tiba-tiba berteriak padaku untuk naik ke atas bukit _sekarang juga._

"Aku lari ke bukit. Ada yang menggigitku saat aku lari, tapi aku terus lari. Sampai di puncak bukit, aku mendengar bunyi gemuruh di belakangku. Ternyata itu Ayah yang berlari seperti badak. Lalu dia membopongku dan membawaku ke lereng bukit. Udara dipenuhi tawon kuning... Ayah sempat disengat karena melindungi aku yang berusaha lari. Kacamatanya terjatuh saat dia lari.

"Aku cuma kena satu sengatan di belakang lengan. Ayah kena 39 sengatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Sore itu juga Ayah kembali lagi ke tempat itu untuk mengambil kacamatanya, kata Ayah, kalau tidak diambil hari itu juga, dia akan lupa kacamatanya jatuh di mana.

"Tak lama," Annabeth memutar kunci itu. "Dia pulang sambil memakai kacamatanya lagi. Dia bilang, dia tidak takut saat berdiri di sana, disengat tawon dan mengawasiku lari. Dia tahu dia harus memberiku waktu untuk lari, kalau tidak tawon itu akan mengejar kami berdua."

Pintu itu terbuka.

"Dan katanya, dia bukan pemberani karena berdiri di sana dan disengat tawon-tawon itu," Suara Annabeth bergetar menahan tangis. "Dia bukan pemberani karena dia tidak takut. Memang cuma itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Tapi kembali lagi untuk mengambil kacamata meski tahu tawon-tawon itu ada di sana. _Itu _namanya pemberani, sebab saat itu ia benar-benar takut."

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam koridor gelap itu tanpa bicara.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya si kucing.

"Karena ketika kau takut tapi kau tetap nekat, _itu _baru pemberani," jawab Annabeth, mengangkat tangannya yang memegang lilin sedikit lebih tinggi.

Annabeth mendengar ada yang bergerak dalam kegelapan, sepertinya sesuatu itu menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu kembali ke dunianya?" Kucing itu menyipitkan mata di belakangnya. "Karena Ayahmu dulu menyelamatmu dari serangan tawon?"

"Yang benar saja," Annabeth mengusap matanya. "Aku kembali ke sana karena mereka orangtuaku. Dan kalau mereka tahu aku hilang, aku yakin mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau sadar kalau kau bisa bicara lagi?"

"Beruntung sekali aku punya teman yang bijaksana dan pintar."

Annabeth baru akan membalas dengan omongan sinis ketika terdengar suara langkah diseret dan Annabeth dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya dan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, seperti sarang laba-laba, menyentuh wajah dan tangannya.

Di ujung koridor, lampu listrik menyala, menyilaukan mata dalam kegelapan. "Annabeth? Sayang?"

"Ibu!" Annabeth berlari ke arah sosok di depan pintu itu.

"Sayang..." Sosok itu tersenyum ketika Annabeth berlari ke arahnya. "...kenapa kau lari dariku?"

Annabeth tak bisa menghindar dan ia merasakan lengan dingin Ibu satunya mendekapnya. "Di mana orangtuaku?"

"Kami _di sini, _siap menyayangi dan memberimu makan dan menjadikan hidupmu menyenangkan."

Ayah satunya bangkit dari kursi berlengan. "Ayo ke dapur. Kubuatkan cemilan tengah malam... Cokelat panas, mungkin?"

Annabeth melepaskan diri dari Ibu satunya, meninggalkan ruang tamu dan melewati cermin di koridor. Tak ada pantulan apapun di sana selain gadis kecil yang tampak seperti habis menangis, tapi matanya mata sungguhan, bukan dari kancing hitam. "Aku akan berani," kata Annabeth pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak. Aku _memang _berani!"

"Aku tak butuh cemilan. Aku punya apel," Annabeth mengeluarkan salah satu apel dari saku kanannya.

Ayah satunya tampak kecewa. Ibu satunya tersenyum, dan gigi-giginya terlihat agak terlalu panjang. Mereka benar-benar membuatnya takut. "Kau tidak bisa menakutiku," dusta Annabeth. "Aku ingin orangtuaku kembali."

"Memangnya kuapakan orangtuamu?" Ibu satunya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Annabeth, kalau mereka meninggalkanmu, itu pasti karena mereka _bosan _denganmu." Ia tersenyum. "Aku tak akan pernah bosan dan menelantarkanmu. Kau akan selalu aman bersamaku di sini."

"Mereka tidak bosan denganku. Kau _bohong! _Kau curi mereka!" teriak Annabeth.

"Dasar Annabeth konyol. Di manapun mereka berada, mereka baik-baik saja." kata Ibu satunya. Annabeth memelototinya. "Akan kubuktikan." Ia menyapu permukaan cermin dengan jemarinya yang putih panjang. Cermin itu tertutup kabut, seakan ada naga bernafas di atasnya lalu kabut itu menghilang dan Annabeth bisa melihat pintu depan di ujung koridor rumahnya. Pintu itu terbuka.

"Liburan yang menyenangkan, ya," ujar Ibunya yang asli seraya melepas mantel.

"Senang sekali tidak ada Annabeth lagi," tambah Ayahnya, meletakkan koper.

"Sekarang kita bisa melakukan semua yang kita idamkan, seperti pergi keluar negeri, yang sempat terhalang karena kita punya anak."

Ayahnya tersenyum. "Aku lega setelah tahu kalau Ibu satunya akan merawat dia lebih baik dari kita."

Cermin itu kembali tertutup kabut dan memudar lagi.

"Lihat, kan?" Ibu satunya berujar.

Annabeth bersidekap. "Tidak, aku _tidak _lihat. Dan aku juga tidak percaya."

Namun ada sedikit keraguan dalam dirinya, seperti ulat dalam apel. Lalu ia melihat ekspresi wajah Ibu satunya: ada kilatan kemarahan, dan Annabeth sadar kalau yang ia lihat di cermin tak lebih dari sekedar khayalan. Annabeth duduk di sofa dan memakan apelnya.

"Tolong jangan bikin susah," ucap Ibu satunya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

Annabeth menggigit apel itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ibu satunya menjentikkan jari dan seekor tikus hitam keluar dari balik bangku. "Ambilkan kuncinya," ucap Ibu satunya. Tikus itu mencicit, berlari ke flat Annabeth dan kembali sambil menyeret kunci di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak punya kunci sendiri?" tanya Annabeth.

"Cuma ada satu kunci," jawab Ayah satunya. "Satu pintu."

Ibu satunya mengambil kunci itu. "_Sssh. _Jangan bikin Annabeth kita bingung dengan omong kosong seperti itu." Ia mengunci pintu. "Kalau kita tidak mau ngemil tengah malam, lebih baik tidur saja. Aku mau tidur lagi, Annabeth," Ibu satunya meletakkan jemari panjangnya yang pucat di bahu Ayah satunya dan mengajaknya ke luar ruangan. "Aku harap kau juga."

Ketika pintu terbanting menutup, Annabeth mencoba membuka pintu koridor tetapi dikunci. Annabeth benar-benar lelah, tapi ia tidak mau tidur serumah dengan Ibu satunya. Ia pergi keluar dari flatnya, menuruni tangga, berlari ke halaman dan duduk di atas batu besar.

"Ow!" Annabeth terperanjat ketika sesuatu menyenggolnya. Kucing hitam itu ada di sana. "Kau rupanya."

"Betul, kan? Tidak sulit kan mengenaliku meski tidak punya nama?" tukas si kucing.

"Kalau aku mau memanggilmu, gimana?"

"Memanggil kucing itu mustahil, seperti memanggil angin puyuh."

"Kalau saatnya makan malam?"

"Teriak 'makan malam' saja."

"Kenapa dia ingin aku tinggal bersamanya?" tanya Annabeth, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa dia ingin mencintai sesuatu... Mungkin juga dia ingin makan sesuatu. Sulit mengetahui apa yang diinginkan makhluk seperti itu." Si kucing menatap seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sarkastis, tapi ia malah menggoyangkan kumisnya. "Tantang dia. Tak ada jaminan kalau dia tidak bakal curang, sih... tapi makhluk macam dia suka sekali permainan dan tantangan."

"Makhluk macam apa dia?" tanya Annabeth, menatap si kucing.

Si kucing membalikkan topik. "Aku akan masuk kalau aku jadi kau. Tidurlah. Besok akan jadi hari yang panjang."

Kemudian kucing itu menghilang.

'Dia benar juga, sih,' batin Annabeth. Ia mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah yang sunyi itu dan melewati pintu kamar yang tertutup, tempat ibu satunya. 'Ini kamar kosong dan akan tetap _kosong _sampai saat aku membuka pintunya.'

Ia jadi lebih tenang, meski ia masih memeriksa apakah ada tikus di bawah tempat tidur satunya. Ia naik ke tempat tidur dan tertidur tanpa sempat memikirkan maksud si kucing tadi.

Annabeth terbangun oleh cahaya matahari menjelang siang yang mengenai wajahnya. Sejenak ia tak tahu di mana ia berada. Kemudian warna hijau dan merah muda di kamar itu, dan gemerisik kupu-kupu kertas besar, membuatnya ingat.

'Aku tak mungkin memakai piyamaku di siang hari... Berarti aku harus memakai pakaian Annabeth satunya,' pikir Annabeth selagi ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. '_Apa _ada Annabeth satunya?' batinnya lagi. 'Tidak. Yang ada cuma _aku.'_

Namun tidak ada pakaian biasa di lemari, kebanyakan lebih mirip pakaian pesta atau kostum. Akhirnya ia menemukan celana jins, sweater dan sepasang sepatu bot. Ia mengeluarkan apel terakhir dan batu berlubang dari dalam sakunya. Dimasukkannya batu itu lagi ke dalam dan pikirannya terasa sedikit lebih jernih.

Annabeth ke dapur tapi tak ada siapapun di sana. Ia tetap yakin ada seseorang di flat itu. Ia menysuri ruangan. Ayah lainnya duduk di balik meja seperti Ayahnya, tapi ia cuma pura-pura bekerja.

"Mana Ibu satunya?" tanya Annabeth dari ambang pintu.

"Di luar memperbaiki pintu. Ada gangguan hama."

"Maksudmu tikus?"

"Bukan," sahut Ayah satunya, menoleh pada Annabeth. "Tikus-tikus itu teman kita. Yang ini beda. Makhluk hitam besar berekor mencuat." Wajahnya tak begitu mirip dengan Ayah aslinya hari ini. Ada raut ketidakpastian di sana, seperti adonan kue yang mulai mengembang. "Sebenarnya aku tak boleh bicara denganmu saat dia tidak ada. Tapi jangan khawatir, dia jarang-jarang pergi. Aku harus menunjukkan keramahan padamu, sehingga kau tak terpikir untuk pulang lagi."

"Jadi aku harus apa sekarang?" tanya Annabeth, mulai takut.

_"Sshh."_

Annabeth berbalik. "Kalau kau tak mau bicara padaku lagi, aku mau melihat-lihat saja."

"Percuma. Tak ada apa-apa. Yang ada hanya di _sini,_" kata Ayah satunya memutar kursi menghadap Annabeth. "Hanya ini yang ia ciptakan: rumah, halaman, dan orang-orang di dalam rumah, dia menciptakan... dan menunggu."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

_"Ssshh."_

Annabeth pergi ke ruang perjamuan, menuju ke pintu tua, dan berusaha menariknya. 'Sial! Terkunci dan kuncinya dipegang Ibu satunya.' Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Rasanya ia kenal sekali; itu yang membuat terasa sangat aneh. Semuanya persis sama dengan yang diingatnya... tapi ada sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang ia tak ingat pernah melihatnya.

Sebuah bola kaca, di atas rak buku.

'_Snow Globe _dengan dua orang mungil di dalamnya,' batin Annabeth, menyentuh bola kaca itu. Annabeth mengguncangnya dan salju pun berhamburan, salju putih yang berkilau saat menyentuh air. Lalu ia mengembalikan _snow globe _itu dan melanjutkan mencari orangtua aslinya dan juga jalan keluar. Annabeth keluar dari flat itu, melewati pintu dengan lampu yang berkilauan, tempat Miss Hestia dan Miss Venus melakukan pertunjukan abadi mereka dan ia menuju ke hutan.

Di tempat asal Annabeth, begitu kau melewati pepohonan maka kau tak akan melihat apapun selain padang rumput dan lapangan tenis tua. Di tempat ini, hutan terasa lebih luas, makin jauh kau melangkah pepohonan jadi makin jelek. Segera saja pepohonan terlihat semakin tidak jelas bentuknya.

Ia terus berjalan dan kabut mulai muncul. Tidak lembab seperti kabut biasanya, tidak hangat juga tidak dingin. Annabeth merasa seperti sedang berjalan tanpa menembus apapun.

"Aku ini penjelajah," ucap Annabeth pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan aku harus menemukan semua jalan keluar dari sini. Jadi aku akan terus berjalan."

Dunia yang ia masuki ternyata kehampaan yang terang, seperti selembar kertas kosong. Tak ada bau, tekstur, ataupun rasa. 'Pasti ini bukan kabut,' batinnya.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dari kejauhan, ia mengira makhluk itu sejenis singa. Kemudian barulah ia tahu makhluk apa itu.

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat," kata Annabeth.

"Tempat yang buruk untuk melihat-lihat. Tak ada apa-apa di sini," ucap si kucing. "Ini hanya luarnya, bagian dari tempat yang belum sempat _ia _ciptakan... Itu lho, orang yang mengaku ibumu satunya."

Annabeth membungkuk ke arah si kucing dan berbisik, "Sebenarnya dia itu _apa, _sih?"

Si kucing tidak menjawab. Mereka berjalan menembus kabut dan terlihat bayangan di hadapan mereka. "Kau keliru. Memang _ada _sesuatu di sana," Annabeth menunjuk bayangan itu.

"Tapi itu kan rumah yang baru saja kau tinggalkan."

"Mungkin aku cuma berputar-putar dalam kabut."

"Mungkin _kau iya," _sahut si kucing. "_Aku _sih jelas tidak. Sangat keliru."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa pergi dan tetap bisa kembali lagi?" tanya Annabeth bersikeras.

"Gampang. Bayangkan orang yang berjalan mengelilingi dunia. Kau berjalan meninggalkan sesuatu dan akhirnya akan kembali lagi."

"Dunia yang kecil."

"Tapi itu cukup besar untuknya, sarang laba-laba tak perlu terlalu besar untuk bisa menangkap serangga."

"Jadi apa betul dia yang membuat tempat ini?"

"Yang membuat, menemukan... apa bedanya?" Kucing itu mengendus. "Yang pasti dia sudah lama sekali ada di sini.." Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, terkejut. "Tunggu sebentar..." Ia mengejar seekor tikus. "...Ini bukan berarti aku doyan tikus, lho... Tapi tikus-tikus di sini semua jadi mata-matanya. Dia memanfaatkan mereka sebagai mata dan tangannya." Dan si kucing melepaskan tikus itu. "Aku _suka sekali_ bagian ini. Mau melihatku begitu lagi?"

"_Jangan! _Kenapa kau lakukan?" teriak Annabeth ketika si kucing melempar-lempar tikus itu. "Kau menyiksa tikus itu."

"Mm... Ada yang bilang kalau kebiasaan kucing mempermainkan mangsanya itu baik, lho," jawab si kucing tak peduli. "Kudapan kecil yang lucu ini jadi punya waktu untuk kabur. Seberapa sering makan malammu bisa kabur?"

Lalu si kucing menaruh tikus itu ke dalam mulutnya dan membawanya ke hutan, ke balik sebatang pohon. Annabeth kembali ke rumah itu. Semua tampak senyap dan kosong. Dia bisa melihat dirinya menuju cermin, menatap, terpantul, sedikit lebih berani daripada perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Tak ada yang lain di cermin, hanya dia, di koridor.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Annabeth, Sayangku... kau sudah pulang dari jalan-jalan. Bagaimana kalau kita main sama-sama? Hopscotch? Happy Families? Monopoli?"

Annabeth berbalik dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau tidak ada di cermin."

"Cermin tidak bisa dipercaya," Ibu satunya menuntun Annabeth ke ruang keluarga. "Nah, kita main apa?"

"Aku tidak _mau _main denganmu. Aku mau pulang dan berkumpul dengan orangtuaku yang _asli. _Lepaskan mereka," sahut Annabeth tak gentar. "Lepaskan kami semua."

Ibu satunya menepuk kepala Annabeth. "Punya anak yang tidak berterimakasih lebih menyakitkan daripada digigit ular. Tapi, keangkuhan bisa diruntuhkan.. dengan cinta."

"Aku tidak mau menyayangimu. Kau tidak bisa _memaksaku!"_

Ibu satunya meraih toples kecil dan membuka tutupnya. "Mau cicip?" Toples kecil itu penuh dengan kecoak yang masih hidup, menggeliat-geliut menjijikan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Terserahlah!" Ibu satunya meraih satu kecoak dan melemparkannya ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya.

"Kau gila," kata Annabeth, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Gila dan jahat dan aneh."

"Apa begitu caramu berbicara dengan Ibumu?"

"Kau bukan Ibuku."

"Kurasa kau terlalu bersemangat, Annabeth," ibu satunya tersenyum seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Mungkin sore ini kita bisa melukis dengan cat air, setelah itu makan malam dan, kalau kau bersikap baik, kau boleh main dengan tikus-tikus itu sebelum tidur. Dan aku akan membacakan cerita untukmu, menyelimutimu, dan memberikan ciuman selamat tidur."

"Tidak!" bentak Annabeth seraya bersidekap.

Ibu satunya memelototinya, lalu meraih beberapa kecoak dan memasukannya ke mulutnya sebelum berteriak. "JAGA TINGKAHMU!" Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kunci yang belum pernah Annabeth lihat. "Untukmu, Annabeth, demi kebaikanmu. Karena aku menyayangimu. Untuk mengajarimu sopan santun karena _tingkah laku menunjukkan kepribadian seseorang."_

Ia menarik Annabeth melintasi koridor menuju cermin sementara Annabeth menjerit-jerit berusaha melepaskan diri. Ibu satunya memasukkan kunci tersebut tepat ke tengah-tengah cermin dan cermin itu terbuka seperti pintu, menampakkan bagian gelap di baliknya.

"Kau boleh keluar kalau kau sudah belajar bagaimana seharusnya bertingkah laku, dan kalau kau sudah siap menjadi anak yang baik."

Ibu satunya mendorong Annabeth ke dalam tempat suram di balik cermin. "Masuk!" bentaknya. Kemudian ia menutup pintu cermin dan meninggalkan Annabeth dalam kegelapan.

Annabeth merasa ingin menangis, namun ia tahan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dia meraba-raba tempat ia dikurung. Luasnya sebesar lemari sapu. Kemudian ia merasa ada yang merayap di tangannya.

Ia menjerit tertahan. Tapi selain laba-laba itu, ia sendirian.

_"Hush! Diam!" _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara di sebelahnya. _"Perempuan itu mungkin sedang mendengarkan."_

Annabeth merasa wajahnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang dingin. _"Engkau... engkau masih _hidup_?"_

"Ya," cicit Annabeth.

_"Anak yang malang."_

"Siapa kau?" tanya Annabeth dengan suara tertahan.

_"Nama, nama, nama," _dendang seseorang. _"Nama yang pertama kali ditinggalkan. Kami lebih mengingat kenangan kami daripada nama kami."_

_"Aku ingat guruku, dan matahari pagi, dan semua bunga tulip yang bergoyang saat tertiup angin. Tapi aku juga sudah lupa nama guru dan tulip-tulip itu," _kata suara yang satu lagi.

"Kurasa tulip tidak punya nama," sahut Annabeth. "Tulip ya tulip saja."

_"Mungkin. Tapi aku selalu berpikir kalau tulip harus punya nama... seperti kilau api di perapian... aku ingat itu."_

Suara itu terdengar sangat sedih sehingga Annabeth mengulurkan tangannya. Ada tangan dingin yang menyambutnya; ia menggenggamnya erat.

_"Terima kasih," _bisik suara itu.

Matanya sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan dan ia mulai bisa melihat tiga sosok yang seperti anak-anak, dan sangat pucat. Yang berdiri paling belakang adalah gadis kecil dengan sayap tipis di punggungnya; ia memiliki rambut cokelat ikal dan sangat manis. Yang lainnya adalah gadis berkepang dua. Sementara yang ia genggam tangannya adalah seorang anak seusianya; hanya saja pakaiannya terlihat dari sekitar tahun 1930-an.

"Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Annabeth padanya.

_"Laki-laki, mungkin," _kata anak berpakaian tahun 1930-an itu. _"Kurasa dulu aku laki-laki."_

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini?"

_"Dia meninggalkan kami di sini," _sahut gadis berkepang dua. _"Dia mencuri hati dan jiwa kami, dan dia juga merampas hidup kami. Dan dia melupakan kami dalam kegelapan."_

"Malang sekali nasib kalian. Sudah berapa lama kalian di sini?"

_"Teramat sangat lama."_

_"Betul," _Si gadis berambut ikal menyetujui. _"Sudah tak terhitung lamanya."_

Si anak lelaki menambahkan, _"Aku berjalan melewati pintu dapur dan ternyata aku kembali lagi ke ruang tamu. Dan _dia _sedang menungguku. Katanya dia ibuku yang lain.. dan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibuku yang asli lagi."_

_"Pergi!" _ucap si gadis berkepang dua. _"Pergilah selagi masih ada udara dalam paru-parumu dan darah di nadimu dan kehangatan di jantungmu."_

"Aku tidak akan lari," ujar Annabeth. "Dia menahan orangtuaku. Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

_"Ah, tapi dia akan menahanmu di sini dari hari ke hari, tahun ke tahun, seperti tik-tak-tik-tak jam berdetak..."_

"Tidak! Dia tak akan berhasil."

Sesaat, keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu.

_"Kalau kau bisa merebut kembali ayah dan ibumu dari penyihir itu," _Si gadis berkepang dua berkata dengan hati-hati, _"mungkin kau juga bisa membebaskan jiwa kami."_

Annabeth menelan ludah. "Apa dia mengambil jiwa kalian?"

_"Ya, dan menyembunyikannya," _ucap si rambut ikal. _"Karena itu kami tidak bisa pergi dari sini ketika kami meninggal. Dia menahan kami dan mengambil semuanya sampai kami tak punya apa-apa lagi."_

_"Temukan rahasia hati kami, nona kecil," _pinta si anak lelaki.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian kalau aku melakukannya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dan apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku?" lanjut Annabeth.

_"Dia akan mengambil kehidupanmu dan semua yang kau miliki dan meninggalkanmu bersama kabut... kau hanya akan menjadi sisa tak lebih dari mimpi atau kenangan yang dilupakan. Kosong."_

_"Kau harus pergi," _Si anak lelaki bersikeras.

"Kurasa tidak," Annabeth menggeleng. "Aku pernah mencoba kabur tapi gagal. Dia mengambil orangtuaku. Kau tahu cara agar aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

_"Kalau kami tahu, kami akan memberitahumu."_

Annabeth berusaha menyamankan diri, menekuk tubuhnya agar muat dengan tempat sempit di balik cermin itu. 'Dia tak akan menahanku dalam kegelapan selamanya. Dia mengajakku ke sini untuk bermain. Permainan dan tantangan, kata kucing itu,' batin Annabeth. 'Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di tempat gelap ini.'

Perutnya keroncongan. Ia memakan apel terakhirnya tapi ia masih lapar.

Lalu ia punya ide. "Kalau dia mengeluarkanku dari sini, kalian ikut saja."

_"Seandainya kami bisa. Dia menahan hati kami jadi kami harus tinggal di kegelapan dan tempat kosong ini," _sahut salah satu hantu. _"Cahaya akan melemahkan dan membakar kami."_

Saat Annabeth mulai tertidur, ia merasakan hantu anak laki-laki itu mencium pipinya dan berbisik di telinganya. _"Lihatlah melalui batu itu."_

Dan kemudian ia tertidur.

Ibu satunya terlihat lebih segar dibanding sebelumnya: pipinya kemerahan, dan rambutnya menggeliat-geliut seperti ular malas di hari yang panas. Mata kancing hitamnya terlihat seperti habis digosok. Ia menembus cermin seperti sedang menembus air...

Lalu ia membuka pintu dengan kunci perak kecil. Ia mengangkat Annabeth, membopong anak yang setengah tidur itu layaknya seorang bayi dan membawanya ke dapur.

Annabeth berjuang untuk bangun, sesaat menyadari dirinya dibuai dan disayang, dan ingin lebih lama lagi.. kemudian ia sadar di mana dia dan siapa yang sedang bersamanya.

"Nah, Annabethku sayang, aku mengeluarkanmu dari lemari itu. Kau harus diberi pelajaran, tapi kami masih memaafkanmu: kami mengasihi para pendosa tapi kami benci perbuatan dosa," kata Ibu satunya. "Kalau kau mau jadi anak baik yang patuh dan jujurlah, maka kita akan saling memahami dan saling menyayangi."

"Ada anak-anak lain di dalam sana. Anak-anak yang sudah lama sekali berada di sana."

"Masa, sih?" Annabeth duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kurasa kau berencana menjadikan aku seperti mereka..." Ia mencoba untuk meninggikan nada suaranya. "Cangkang mati."

"Kau mulai konyol lagi, sayang." Ibu satunya mengambil tiga buah telur. "Aku menyayangimu; akan _selalu _menyayangimu." Ia mulai menggoreng telur-telur itu. "Lagipula, tak ada orang waras yang percaya hantu... itu karena mereka semua pembohong," ujarnya. "Coba cium bau sarapan lezat yang kubuat ini. Kesukaanmu," Ibu satunya meletakkan sepiring masakan itu di hadapan Annabeth. "Omelet keju."

"Kau suka permainan, kan. Aku pernah diberitahu," kata Annabeth berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya.

"Semua orang suka permainan."

"Apa kau akan lebih senang kalau kau menang dengan jujur?"

"Mungkin." ibu satunya mengetukkan jarinya ke konter. "Sebenarnya kau mau menawarkan apa?"

"Aku..." Annabeth meremas lututnya agar berhenti gemetar. "Kalau aku kalah, aku akan tinggal denganmu selamanya dan membiarkanmu menyayangiku. Aku akan jadi anak paling patuh. Aku akan makan masakanmu dan bermain Happy Families," Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "...dan mengizinkanmu menjahitkan kancing ke mataku."

"Boleh juga," sahut Ibu satunya. "Dan kalau kau menang?"

"Kau harus melepaskanku," jawab Annabeth segera. "Lepaskan _semuanya. _Ayah dan Ibuku yang asli. Anak-anak yang sudah mati itu. Semua yang kau perangkap di sini."

Ibu satunya tersenyum. "Ya, kurasa aku suka permainan ini. Tapi seperti apa permainannya? Teka-teki? Ketangkasan?"

"Permainan mencari sesuatu."

"Kira-kira apa yang harus ditemukan dalam permainan mencari sesuatu ini, Annabeth Chase?"

"Orangtuaku," kata Annabeth. Ibu satunya tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia melanjutkan, "Dan jiwa anak-anak di balik cermin itu."

Ibu satunya berpaling seraya menyeringai. "Setuju!" Selama setengah detik terjadi keheningan. "Nah, habiskan sarapanmu, sayangku. Jangan takut, tidak berbahaya, kok."

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau akan menepati janjimu?"

"Aku janji! Aku bersumpah atas kuburan ibuku sendiri!"

"Memangnya dia punya?" Annabeth mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Oh, ya," Ibu satunya tersenyum kejam. "Aku sendiri yang menguburkannya. Dan waktu kulihat dia berusaha keluar, kumasukkan lagi dia."

"Bersumpahlah atas nama yang lain, supaya aku percaya."

Ibu satunya mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Tangan kananku. Aku bersumpah atas tangan kananku."

"Oke," Annabeth menatapnya dengan jijik. "Setuju." Ia makan sarapannya, berusaha untuk tidak rakus. Ternyata ia lebih lapar daripada perkiraannya. Saat ia makan, Ibu satunya menatapnya. Annabeth menebak kalau ia juga lapar. "Dari mana aku harus mulai mencari?"

"Terserah."

Annabeth berpikir keras. Tak ada gunanya memeriksa kebun dan halaman: keduanya tidak benar-benar ada; keduanya tidak nyata. Yang nyata hanyalah rumah itu. Ia mencari di sekitar dapur. Ia membuka oven, melongok ke dalam kulkas, mengorek tempat sayuran...

Ibu satunya membuntuti, melihat Annabeth sambil senantiasa tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jiwa itu sebesar apa, sih?" tanya Annabeth. Ibu satunya cuma menguap. "Oke, jangan bantu aku. Aku tak peduli. Tidak penting kau membantuku atau tidak. Semua orang tahu kalau jiwa itu sebesar bola pantai."

Ia berharap Ibu satunya akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti... 'Tidak mungkin! Jiwa itu sebesar bawang bombay yang sudah matang!'... atau... 'Koper!'... atau... 'Grandfather's clocks!', tapi Ibu satunya cuma tersenyum. Lalu, Annabeth sadar kalau ia sendirian di ruangan itu dan ia gemetar. Ia lebih suka kalau tahu di mana Ibu satunya berada. Kalau tidak ada di mana-mana, maka Ibu satunya bisa berada di mana saja.

Annabeth memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku, mengeluarkan batu berlubang dan menuju ke koridor. Ia melihat sekilas ke cermin di ujung koridor. Sesaat ia seperti melihat wajah-wajah mengambang di kaca. Lalu wajah-wajah itu sirna. Tak ada apapun kecuali seorang gadis, yang termasuk tinggi untuk anak seumurannya, memegang sesuatu yang bersinar, seperti batubara berwarna hijau.

Asap api hijau itu berasal dari batu di cermin dan mengalir menuju kamar Annabeth.

Mainan-mainan itu seolah senang bertemu dengannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar; di dalam lemari dan laci dan di dalam kotak mainan. Tak ada satu mainan pun yang tampak seperti jiwa.

Kemudian ia ingat satu suara... suara dalam kegelapan.

_"Lihatlah melalui batu itu."_

Lewat batu itu semuanya tampak kelabu dan tak berwarna. Tidak, tidak semua: ada sesuatu yang berkilau di lantai. Sesuatu yang berwarna seperti nyala api di perapian, seperti tulip merah tua dan jingga yang terangguk-angguk di bawah matahari Mei.

Annabeth menurunkan batu itu lebih rendah dan melihat ke bawah. Kelereng abu-abu dari dasar kotak mainan itu berada di telapak tangannya. Ia mendekatkan batu itu ke mata dan melihat sekali lagi.

Kelereng itu menyala dengan sinar merah.

Ada bisikan di kepalanya, _"Sebenarnya, kurasa aku _dulu _memang anak laki-laki. Sekarang aku yakin. Oh, tapi kau harus cepat. Masih ada dua orang lagi yang harus kau temukan dan perempuan itu terlanjur marah karena kau sudah menemukan aku."_

'Kalau aku mau melakukan ini, aku tak mau dengan memakai pakaiannya,' batin Annabeth seraya melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali memakai piyamanya, memasukkan kelereng itu ke saku mantelnya dan melangkah ke koridor.

Sesuatu menerpa wajah dan tangannya seperti tiupan pasir di pantai. Rupanya itu angin yang kencang dan dngin. Suara hantu itu berbisik padanya... _"Oh, teruskan perempuan itu sedang marah. Dia yang mengirim angin ini."_

"JANGAN CURANG!" teriak Annabeth. Tak ada jawaban, tapi angin itu menerpanya sekali lagi, perlahan, lalu berhenti... dan menghilang.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area:**

**Mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal jadi yang terakhir, tapi bisa juga nggak.**

_Salam_,  
**Eliasviel**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth keluar rumah dan mengitarinya sampai tiba di flat Miss Venus dan Miss Hestia satunya.

Awalnya pintu itu tak mau bergerak. Lalu tiba-tiba seolah sesuatu menariknya dari dalam hingga terbuka dengan suara keras.

Annabeth memeriksa ruangan, mencari petunjuk adanya jiwa yang disembunyikan di salah satu sudut ruangan ini. Ada sesuatu di dinding, di balik panggung yang sudah hancur, putih keabu-abuan, berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari Annabeth, dan menempel di dinding seperti lintah.

"Aku tidak takut," gumam Annabeth pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku _tidak _takut." Ia menaiki panggung dan membatin, 'Mungkin tidak ada jiwa yang disembunyikan di sini. Mungkin lebih baik aku ke tempat lain saja...'

Tapi ada sesuatu yang bersinar di dalam kantung itu.

Annabeth berusaha tidak berisik—takut kalau ia mengusik makhluk di kantung itu—makhluk itu akan membuka mata—dan melihatnya. Lalu ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam benda putih lengket yang menempel di dinding itu. Benda itu berkeretak pelan, seperti api kecil. Dia menggapai ke atas sampai meraih tangan dingin yang menggenggam erat kelereng lain.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menarik tangan itu. Awalnya, tak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu satu persatu jemari itu mengendurkan genggaman—dan kelereng itu jatuh ke tangannya.

Ia menarik tangannya keluar dari gumpalan jaring yang lengket itu, dan lega karena mata makhluk itu belum terbuka.

Wajah keduanya mirip, seperti wajah Miss Hestia dan Miss Venus waktu muda, namun terpelintir dan menempel satu sama lain, seperti dua bongkah lilin yang dilelehkan menjadi benda yang mengerikan.

_"PENCURI!"_

Annabeth menjerit mundur ketika tiba-tiba salah satu tangan itu merangsek keluar dari kantung dengan ganas.

_"KEMBALIKAN!"_ Teriakan itu begitu memekakkan telinga. _"KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN! BERHENTI, PENCURI! PENCURI!"_

Langit dipenuhi kelelawar-anjing. Annabeth lalu tersadar, kalau makhluk mengerikan yang tadinya Miss Hestia dan Miss Venus satunya itu, ternyata terikat di dinding oleh jaringnya sendiri.

Makhluk itu tak bisa mengejarnya.

Sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya berbisik, _"Pergi, _Miss! _Pergi! Kau berhasil membebaskan kami berdua!"_

_"Tinggalkan tempat ini selagi bisa!"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan

Coraline (c) Neil Gaiman

.

.

_Everything will be okay in the end,  
__if it's not okay, then it's not the end.  
—_ Ed Sheeran

.

* * *

Annabeth memasukan kelereng itu ke dalam saku dan lari menuju pintu.

Di luar, dunia sudah menjadi gumpalan kabut tanpa bentuk atau tanpa bayangan, sementara rumah itu seakan sedang meringkuk menatapnya—seperti bukan rumah, melainkan hanya _bayangan _rumah—dan orang yang memiliki bayangan seperti itu, pastilah bukan orang yang baik.

"Sudah ketemu dua," kata Annabeth, menatap tepat di mata kancing Ibu satunya. "Tinggal satu lagi."

Ibu satunya hanya memandanginya.

"Yah, mungkin kau ingin tahu," lanjut Annabeth.

"Terima kasih, Annabeth. Kau tahu kalau aku menyayangimu."

Annabeth mengangguk saja. Itu memang benar. 'Seperti si kikir mencintai uang atau naga mencintai emasnya,' batinnya. "Aku tidak ingin cintamu. Aku tidak ingin apa-apa darimu."

"Sedikit petunjuk juga tidak mau?" tawar ibu satunya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Betul," sahutnya. "Tapi kalau kau ingin masuk ke flat yang di depan—yang kosong itu—untuk mencari, pintunya terkunci. Kalau begitu kau mau apa?"

"Oh," Annabeth terkejut. "Kuncinya ada?"

Ibu satunya memuntahkan sebuah kunci yang penuh dengan air liur lalu melemparkan kunci itu ke arah Annabeth yang menangkapnya dengan jijik. "Nih, kau butuh ini untuk bisa masuk."

Angin dingin bertiup ke arah mereka. Annabeth gemetar dan memalingkan muka.

Saat berbalik, ia sudah sendirian.

_"Dia berniat jahat," _bisik hantu anak laki-laki itu di kepalanya. _"Kami tak percaya kalau dia akan membantumu. Ini pasti perangkap."_

Annabeth memasukkan kunci. "Ya, kukira kau benar."

Flat itu sangat sepi, sampai Annabeth merasa ia bisa mendengar suara debu beterbangan di udara—jadi ia mulai bersiul.

Ia melintasi dapur yang kosong—melewati kamar mandi yang juga kosong. Di dalam bak ada laba-laba mati yang berukuran sebesar kucing kecil. Kemudian, ketika melalui kamar tidur yang kosong, ia melihat sesuatu.

'Pintu jebakan?' batinnya.

Dari dalam lubang tercium bau tanah liat lembab dan bau lain. 'Cuka asam.'

Annabeth mengamati gudang bawah tanah melalui batu berlubang itu, tapi dia tidak melihat apapun di sana. Ia memberanikan diri turun melalui lubang itu, melihat dengan gugup pada pintu jebakan. Pintu itu sangat berat sehingga kalau sampai tertutup maka ia yakin akan terperangkap selamanya dalam kegelapan.

Bau tidak enak itu semakin tajam.

Ia sudah siap berbalik dan pergi—ketika ia melihat...

Seolah bisa mendengarnya, makhluk itu mulai bangun dan duduk. Dengan suara yang sudah tidak mirip suara ayahnya lagi, makhluk itu berbisik—"...Annabeth..."

Bagi Annabeth, makhluk itu mirip monster tapi sekaligus menyedihkan. "Setidaknya kau tidak menerkamku," kata Annabeth padanya. "Aku sedang mencari orangtuaku, atau jiwa yang telah direnggut dari salah satu anak-anak itu. Apa mereka ada di sini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini, cuma ada debu, kelembaban dan melupakan."

"Malang sekali. Aku yakin dia yang menyuruhmu turun ke sini sebagai hukuman karena sudah terlalu banyak memberitahuku."

Makhluk itu terlihat ragu, lalu mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Annabeth dengan tulus.

"Dia tidak senang sama sekali," sahut makhluk itu. "Kau sudah membuatnya marah sekali. Dan kalau marah, dia melampiaskannya pada siapa saja. Memang begitu sifatnya."

"Kasihan, kau cuma makhluk yang dia ciptakan lalu dibuang."

Makhluk itu mengangguk dan—mata kancing sebelah kirinya jatuh. Makhluk itu menatap kosong ke sekelilingnya dengan satu mata seakan kehilangan Annabeth.

"Larilah, Nak," katanya. "Dia ingin aku menahanmu selamanya di sini, sehingga kau tak bisa menyelesaikan permainan dan dia akan menang. Dia memaksaku menyakitimu. Aku tak bisa melawannya."

"Kau _bisa!_" Annabeth menyemangatinya. "Beranilah!"

"...Aku tidak bisa."

Dan makhluk itu menyerangnya, mulutnya yang tak bergigi itu terbuka lebar.

Annabeth tak punya banyak waktu untuk bertindak. Hanya dua hal yang bisa terpikirkan. Berteriak dan berusaha kabur, dan dikejar oleh makhluk besar mengerikan di gudang yang remang-remang sampai akhirnya tertangkap—atau dia bisa melakukan hal lain.

Dia pun memilih melakukan hal yang lain—dengan gerakan secepat kilat, dia mencabut mata kancing makhluk itu sampai lepas.

_"MATAKU!"_

Tiba-tiba makhluk itu menuju tempat Annabeth berdiri sebelumnya, tapi Annabeth sudah berjingkat pelan menaiki anak tangga.

'Tenang, tenang, tenang,' batin Annabeth ngeri.

Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak kayu yang berderit.

Makhluk itu menoleh ke arahnya—tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengejarnya. Annabeth berlari naik.

Pintu jebakan itu menutup dengan suara keras tepat saat sesuatu yang besar menabraknya. Pintu itu berderak dan berdebum di lantai, tapi sama sekali tak terbuka.

Annabeth mengambil nafas panjang dan berjalan keluar dari flat secepat mungkin.

Ia hampir yakin kalau ibu satunya akan menunggunya keluar, namun di luar sangat sunyi dan kosong. Annabeth ingin pulang. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku berani."—dan ia nyaris mempercayainya.

Saatnya mengunjungi flat paling atas. Kalau di dunianya, di situlah tempat tinggal si laki-laki tua sinting. Ia pernah naik ke sana bersama ibu aslinya untuk mengumpulkan dana. Mereka berdiri di lorong menunggu si laki-laki tua sinting itu muncul. Flat itu berbau makanan aneh dan tembakau pipa, dan tajam seperti bau keju. Annabeth tak tahu bau apa itu.

Ia tak ingin masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku ini penjelajah!" Ia berkata keras-keras, tapi suaranya seakan teredam dan mati di udara berkabut itu. Ia berhasil keluar dari gudang bawah tanah, kan?

Namun Annabeth yakin satu hal, flat ini akan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Annabeth membuka pintu.

Bau di sini lebih tidak enak dibandingkan bau flat si laki-laki tua sinting di lantai atas. Di sana baunya cuma seperti bau masakan yang eksotis. Di sini baunya seakan semua masakan eksotis di seluruh dunia dibiarkan membusuk.

_"Gadis kecil..."_

'Aku tidak takut,' batin Annabeth. "Ya?"

Semua benda ini—termasuk makhluk di gudang bawah tanah—adalah ilusi buatan ibu satunya. Ibu satunya tidak bisa menciptakan tapi hanya memelintir, meniru, dan memperburuk segala sesuatu yang sudah ada.

Lalu ia ingat snow globe yang diletakkan ibu satunya di atas perapian, dan ia pun berpikir... 'Kenapa?'

Arena perapian di dunia Annabeth tidak dihiasi apapun.

Dan setelah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun menemukan jawabannya.

Lalu suara itu terdengar lagi, dan kesibukan berpikirnya pun terganggu. _"Kemarilah, Gadis Kecil." _Suara itu serak, kasar dan kering seperti suara serangga besar yang sudah mati. Tentu saja itu mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin serangga yang sudah mati bisa bersuara?

_"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Gadis Kecil."_

Annabeth mengintip dari balik tembok.

_"Tak ada yang berubah, Gadis Kecil. Dan bagaimana jika kau melakukan semua yang sudah kau janjikan? Apa yang akan terjadi? Kau akan pulang, bosan, dan tak ada yang peduli. Tak seorangpun mendengarmu. Tidak benar-benar mendengarkanmu. Kau terlalu pintar dan pendiam bagi mereka. Menyebut namamu dengan benar saja mereka tidak bisa. Tinggallah dengan kami."_

_"Kami akan mendengarkanmu, bermain denganmu, dan tertawa bersamamu. Ibu satunya akan selalu membuat dunia baru untukmu. Kau bisa menjelajahinya. Ia bisa menggantinya lagi kalau kau sudah bosan. Tiap hari akan lebih baik dan lebih terang dibanding hari sebelumnya."_

"Apakah hari mendung dan basah sehingga aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hari itu seakan tak pernah berakhir?" tanya Annabeth.

_"TAK PERNAH ADA!"_

"Bagaimana dengan makanan aneh, yang terbuat dari bawang tarragon, dan kacang koro?"

_"Setiap hidangan akan menyenangkan."_

"Apa aku akan dibelikan sarung tangan Day-Glo hijau dan sepatu bot Wellington kuning berbentuk kodok?"

_"Kodok, bebek, badak, gurita, apapun yang kau mau."_

"Kau betul-betul tidak paham, ya?" Annabeth menyipitkan mata. "Aku tidak _mau _semuanya terkabul. Tak ada yang mau begitu. Apa asyiknya kalau aku punya semua yang kuinginkan? Semudah itu, dan itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa. Sesudah itu apa?"

_"Aku tak mengerti."_

"Jelas, kau kan cuma tiruan jelek laki-laki tua sinting yang tinggal di atas."

_"SEKARANG TIDAK LAGI."_

Lalu keluarlah cahaya dari arah dada laki-laki tua itu. Cahaya itu bersinar dan berwarna putih kebiruan seperti bintang. Annabeth berharap memiliki tongkat atau sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyodok laki-laki itu. Ia tak ingin dekat-dekat ke laki-laki yang tampak seperti bayangan di ujung ruangan itu.

Ia mulai mendekat—

—dan laki-laki itu ambruk.

Jauh di sudut ruangan, ada sesuatu yang bersinar—benda itu berada di genggaman si tikus terbesar. Tikus-tikus yang lebih kecil berlarian ke sana kemari, mencoba menghalangi Annabeth, namun tak ia hiraukan. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada tikus yang membawa kelereng, yang berlari keluar dari flat melalui pintu depan.

Saat menuruni tangga, Annabeth sempat memperhatikan kalau rumah itu terus berubah, kian samar dan menjadi datar.

"OH!" jerit Annabeth. Ia tersandung dan terjatuh. Lututnya terluka. "Terlambat. Tikusnya sudah pergi—bersama kelereng itu. Aku mengecewakan hantu anak-anak itu. Aku mengecewakan orangtuaku. Aku mengecewakan semuanya." Ia mulai menangis.

"Rasanya aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka tikus," kata suara di dekat Annabeth. "Tapi kelihatannya kau membutuhkan ini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau kali ini aku ikut campur."

Si kucing duduk dengan tikus besar tergeletak mati di hadapannya.

Annabeth mencoba bernafas. "Kukira... Kukira kau akan... mengatakan... seperti itu."

Kucing hitam itu menggelindingkan kelereng kepada Annabeth. Ia memungutnya. _"Perempuan itu membohongimu," _bisik hantu terakhir. _"Dia tak akan melepaskanmu. Sekarang ia memilikimu! Dia tak akan melepaskan kami, dan dia tak akan mengubah sifatnya."_

Bulu kuduk Annabeth berdiri. Ia tahu, suara gadis itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang ia memiliki tiga kelereng. Yang sekarang harus ia lakukan adalah menemukan orangtuanya.

Dan Annabeth tiba-tiba sadar kalau sebenarnya ia tahu di mana orangtuanya. Ia sadar kalau perapian di ruang perjamuan di rumahnya tidak dihiasi apa-apa.

Selain itu, ia juga tahu satu hal lagi.

"Ibu satunya berniat ingkar janji. Dia tak akan membiarkan kita pergi," kata Annabeth pada si kucing.

"Aku tidak heran. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, tak ada jaminan dia tak akan curang," sahut si kucing. "Halo... kau lihat _itu?"_

"Apa?"

"Lihat di belakangmu."

Rumah itu kian rata, sekarang bentuknya tak lebih dari sekedar coretan gambar kasar.

"Apapun yang terjadi, terima kasih sudah menolongku dengan tikus tadi. Kukira tujuanku hampir tercapai, kan? Nah, menghilanglah ke dalam kabut atau ke mana saja. Sampai jumpa di rumah," ucap Annabeth lirih. "Kalau ia mengizinkanku pulang."

"_Hilang," _kata si kucing. "Tak ada lagi di sini. Jalan keluar masuk ke tempat ini sudah rata."

"Itu _gawat _ya?"

Si kucing menggeram berat dan mulai mundur dengan kaku. Selangkah demi selangkah. Ia gemetar seperti daun mati di tengah badai.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," Annabeth mengelusnya. "Aku akan membawamu pulang."

"Ayo, pus." Ia mengangkatnya. "Kalau satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah dengan melewati perempuan itu, ya kita lakukan itu."

Si kucing tidak menolak. Ia hanya gemetar. Annabeth berjalan pelan menaiki tangga—ia menyadari keberadaan kelereng di sakunya, batu berlubang, dan kucing yang merapat padanya. Sampailah ia di pintu depan yang berupa coretan anak-anak. Ia melaluinya.

Bagian dal am flat itu belum berubah menjadi gambar. Di sana masih ada kedalaman—dan bayangan.

"Kau kembali juga," ibu satunya berdiri di ambang pintu ruang perjamuan. "Dan membawa pengganggu."

"Tidak. Aku membawa teman."

"Kau tahu aku sayang padamu."

"Caramu menunjukkannya aneh." Dan ia kembali lagi ke ruang perjamuan—pura-pura tidak bisa merasakan tatapan mata hitam kosong ibu satunya.

Perabot kaku neneknya masih ada di sana—dan di ujung ruangan tampak pintu kayu yang dulu, di tempat lain, pernah menuju ke tembok bata. Tak tampak apapun di jendela selain kabut.

Ini saatnya. Annabeth tahu, sekaranglah saatnya membongkar semua.

'Lucu, ibu yang ini sama sekali tidak mirip ibuku yang asli. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir kalau mereka mirip,' batin Annabeth.

"Jadi?" Ibu satunya berkacak pinggang. "Di mana mereka?"

Annabeth mengeluarkan ketiga kelereng itu. "Kita belum selesai."

Ibu satunya terlihat marah, tapi ia tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya memang belum. Kau masih harus menemukan orangtuamu, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Jadi? Tunjukkan!" tukas Ibu satunya seraya menunjuk Annabeth. "Apa kau ingin ke gudang bawah tanah lagi? Aku punya benda-benda menarik yang tersembunyi di sana, lho."

"Tidak," jawab Annabeth. "Aku tahu di mana orangtuaku berada."

Hati-hati, Annabeth melepaskan cengkeraman cakar kucing dari bahunya.

"Di mana?" tanya Ibu satunya.

"Aku sudah mencari mereka kemana-mana, ke tempat-tempat kau mungkin menyembunyikan. Mereka tidak ada di dalam rumah ini. Jadi aku tahu di mana mereka," kata Annabeth, berusaha agar tidak gemetar. "Kau menyembunyikan mereka di lorong antara dua rumah ini, kan?"

Ibu satunya berdiri mematung.

Annabeth melanjutkan, "Mereka ada di balik pintu itu, kan?"

"Oh, betulkah?"

"Kenapa tidak kau buka? Mereka pasti ada di sana."

Ibu satunya mengeluarkan kunci. Si kucing mulai menggeliat gelisah. 'Sabar sebentar, ya..' batin Annabeth. 'Kita berdua akan pulang. Aku sudah janji, kan.'

Ibu satunya berjalan ke arah pintu, memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu.

Ia tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah kegelapan. "Di sana!" Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai. "Kau _salah! _Kau _tidak _tahu di mana kedua orangtuamu, bukan? _Mereka tidak ada di sana! _Sekarang kau harus _tinggal _di sini _selamanya!"_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area:**

**Epilognya chapter depan. Gracias.**

_**.:: Eliasviel ::.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Tidak…" Annabeth melempar si kucing ke arah Ibu satunya. "—aku tidak mau!"

Si kucing mencakar pipi Ibu satunya. Darah mengucur dari lukanya, bukan merah, melainkan hitam dan sangat pekat.

Dengan segera Annabeth mengambil snow globe dan menyelipkan benda itu di sakunya. "Tinggalkan dia!" seru Annabeth pada si kucing. "Ayo!"

Si kucing mendesis dan memberi cakaran tajam terakhir di wajah ibu satunya.

"Cepat!" teriak Annabeth.

Lorong terasa lebih dingin dan si kucing tampak ragu—lalu—larilah si kucing menuju Annabeth.

Annabeth mulai menarik pintu agar menutup. Pintu itu lebih berat dari yang pernah ia bayangkan. Rasanya seperti menutup pintu sambil menentang angin kencang. Lalu ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya.

Ia merasakan pintu itu mulai menutup. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ada orang lain di dalam lorong bersamanya.

_"Jangan putus asa!" _seru gadis hantu berkepang dua.

_"Tahan! Tahan!" _sambung yang berambut ikal.

_"Tarik, _Miss," Si anak lelaki berkata, _"tarik!"_

Lalu sebuah suara yang mirip suara ibunya, ibu _aslinya, _yang hebat, dan kadang menyebalkan dan membuatnya marah, berkata…

"Bagus, Annabeth."

…dan itu sudah cukup.

Pintu itu pun mulai menutup dengan mudahnya.

"TIDAAAAAK!" Tangan kanan ibu satunya menjulur masuk melalui sela pintu.

"Kita akan pulang. Kita akan pulang!" seru Annabeth putus asa, berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik pintu itu. "Tolong aku!"

Mereka pun bergerak mendekatinya, lalu tangan-tangan hantu itu memberinya kekuatan yang sudah tak ia miliki lagi. Terasa ada perlawanan besar, seakan ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di pintu. Kemudian… _BLAM!_

Pintu itu menutup dengan keras.

Sesuatu jatuh dari atas kepala Annabeth dan mendarat dengan suara gedebuk pelan.

"Cepat! Ini bukan tempat yang bagus!" jerit si kucing. _"Cepat!"_

Annabeth berbalik dan mulai berlari menyusuri lorong yang gelap, tangannya meraba-raba tembok agar tidak tersesat dalam kegelapan. Lorong itu terasa mendaki, dan baginya terasa amat sangat panjang.

Tembok yang ia sentuh mulai terasa hangat dan lembut—seakan terselimuti bulu yang sangat halus. Tembok itu bergerak, seakan menarik nafas. Angin menderu di kegelapan, takut menabrak sesuatu, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke tembok itu sekali lagi—tembok itu terasa panas dan basah—rasanya seperti meletakkan tangan di mulut seseorang.

Setelah matanya bisa beradaptasi dalam gelap, ia dapat melihat bayangan samar dua orang dewasa dan tiga anak-anak. Ia juga bisa mendengar si kucing yang berada di depannya.

Dan kemudian ia merasa ada yang—bergerak di antara kakinya. Ia berusaha agar tidak jatuh. Ia tahu apabila ia jatuh di lorong itu, ia tak akan bisa bangun lagi.

Apapun yang ada di lorong itu, pastilah jauh lebih tua daripada ibu satunya. Sangat dalam dan lamban, dan sesuatu itu tahu kalau ia ada di sana—"Hampir sampai…"

Namun di tempat yang terang, ia mengetahui kalau hantu-hantu itu sudah pergi, dan ia sendirian. Ia tak sempat memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka—dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan suara **_blam _**yang sangat nyaring dan mantap—lalu menguncinya.

Annabeth menyadari si kucing memandanginya sambil gemetaran. "Maaf ya, tadi aku melemparmu ke perempuan itu," kata Annabeth, berbalik menghadapnya. "Tapi cuma itu cara mengalihkan perhatiannya agar kita bisa keluar dari sana. Dia tak pernah menepati janji, kan?"

Si kucing masih gemetaran. Annabeth berlutut dan mengelus bulunya. "Kita berteman?" tanya Annabeth.

Sinar yang menerobos dari jendela adalah sinar matahari yang keemasan, bukan kabut putih. Langit biru seperti warna telur burung robin—belum pernah tampak se-_langit_ itu. Dunia belum pernah terlihat se-_dunia _itu.

Lalu ia melihat ke pangkuannya, sinar matahari menyapu setiap bulu di kepala kucing itu. tak ada yang lebih _menarik _dari ini, pikirnya.

Dan setelah terpesona oleh keindahan dunia, Annabeth tak sadar kalau ia tertidur lelap.

* * *

.

.

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan

Coraline (c) Neil Gaiman

.

.

_Everything that has a beginning, has an end._

.

* * *

"Annabeth? Sayangku, ternyata kau tertidur di sini. Ruangan ini hanya untuk acara penting. Kami mencarimu di seluruh rumah ini." Suara Ibunya—ibu aslinya—membangunkan Annabeth dari tidurnya.

"Maaf, aku tertidur."

"Aku tahu. Dan dari mana kucing itu? Ia menunggu di depan pintu dan langsung melesat keluar ketika kau masuk."

Annabeth menjawab, "Mungkin dia ada urusan."

Lalu ia memeluk ibunya sangat erat sampai tangan ibunya sakit.

"Makan malam 15 menit lagi. Jangan lupa cuci tangan," kata Ibunya. "Dan _lihat _bagian bawah piyama itu. Kenapa pula lututmu?" Ibu menunjuk lutut Annabeth yang terluka.

"Aku tersandung," tukas Annabeth. Ia pun ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan luka dan goresannya.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya—kamar tidur aslinya—dan mengosongkan sakunya.

Annabeth memegang snow globe, memandangi kilau salju yang berputar-putar di air mengisi dunia kosong itu. Memandang salju turun, menutupi tempat berdirinya sepasang orang kecil dulu.

Batu itu ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku.

Ia menuju ke ruang kerja Ayahnya. Ayah duduk memunggungi, tapi Annabeth tahu kalau Ayahnya berbalik maka ia akan melihat mata cokelat ramah Ayahnya.

Annabeth masuk ke dalam dan mengecup bagian kepala belakang Ayahnya.

"Halo, ada apa ini?" Ayah berbalik.

"Tidak apa-apa," Annabeth tersenyum. "Cuma kangen saja."

Lalu tiba-tiba Ayah menggendong Annabeth, sesuatu yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan, karena menganggap Annabeth sudah terlalu besar untuk digendong, dan membopongnya ke dapur.

Makan malam kali ini pizza buatan Ayah. Ada irisan cabe hijau dan potongan nanas di atasnya. Annabeth memakan habis potongan pizzanya. Seluruhnya—kecuali potongan nanas.

Tak lama kemudian tibalah saatnya tidur.

Annabeth tak melepas kunci yang tergantung di lehernya, tapi ia menaruh kelereng abu-abu di bawah bantal; dan malam itu—ia bermimpi.

_"Ini piknik yang paling menyenangkan, _Miss_," kata si gadis berambut ikal._

_Sebuah taplak dan berbagai macam cemilan sudah terhidang di atas rumput._

_"Ya, aku setuju," sahut Annabeth. "Siapa ya yang menyiapkan?"_

_"Kupikir _kau _yang menyiapkan, _Miss,_" jawab si kepang dua seraya mengambil potongan kue. "Dan kami sangat berterima kasih, sampai tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menunjukkan terima kasih kami."_

_"Ini makanan terbaik yang pernah kumakan selama berabad-abad," komentar si anak laki-laki. Ia tersenyum pada Annabeth, seakan sudah lama tidak pernah tersenyum, dan nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum._

_Kemudian, di dalam mimpinya, piknik itu akhirnya selesai dan mereka bermain di padang rumput, berlari dan berteriak dan saling melempar bola. Annabeth tahu kalau ini hanya mimpi, karena tak seorang pun merasa lelah atau kehabisan nafas._

_Setelah selesai bermain, keempat orang itu kembali ke tempat piknik—sudah tersedia empat mangkuk untuk mereka. Tiga di antaranya berisi es krim dan sisanya bunga _honeysuckle_._

_"Terima kasih sudah datang ke pestaku," ujar Annabeth seraya menghabiskan es krim-nya. "Kalau _ini_ pestaku."_

_"Kamilah yang harus berterima kasih, Annabeth Chase. Andai ada yang bisa kami lakukan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih dan penghargaan kepadamu."_

_"Betul," Si rambut ikal menyetujui. "Tindakanmu sangat berarti bagi kami, _Miss_."_

_Annabeth tersenyum. "Aku senang semuanya sudah selesai."_

_"Memang sudah selesai dan juga bagi _kami,_" balas si rambut ikal. "Di sini tempat perhentian kami. Dari sini, kami akan pergi ke tempat yang tak diketahui, dan tak satu makhluk hidup pun tahu apa yang akan terjadi…"_

_"Tapi—" Annabeth berpikir. "Selalu ada _tapi, _kan? Aku bisa merasakannya, seperti awan hujan."_

_Ekspresi wajah ketiga anak itu berubah. Si anak laki-laki menunduk._

_"Betul, _Miss," _kata si rambut ikal. Dia seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya._

_Si anak laki-laki angkat bicara, "Perempuan itu bersumpah atas tangan kanannya, tapi ia berbohong. Semoga kau bernasib baik, bijaksana, dan berani." Ia menatap Annabeth. "Meski kau sudah menunjukkan kalau kau punya semua berkah itu—dan berlimpah. Dia membencimu! Sudah lama dia tidak pernah kehilangan apa-apa. Bijaksanalah. Beranilah. Cerdiklah."_

_"Tapi ini tidak _adil. _Harusnya sudah selesai," protes Annabeth._

_"Tenanglah," Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kau akan selamat. Kau akan tetap hidup."_

_Dan dalam mimpinya, Annabeth melihat matahari sudah terbenam dan bintang berkelip-kelip di langit yang mulai gelap._

_Annabeth berdiri di padang rumput dan memandangi ketiga anak itu berjalan melintasi rumput._

_Setelah itu yang ada hanyalah kegelapan._

Annabeth bangun pagi sekali karena ia yakin mendengar ada yang bergerak, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Dia menunggu.

Ada suara gemeresik di balik pintu kamarnya. 'Tikuskah?' batinnya. "Pergi! Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal!" seru Annabeth pada sesuatu di balik pintu. Sesaat suara itu berhenti, kemudian entah-apapun-itu bergegas pergi.

Ada yang ganjil dan tak biasa pada langkah kakinya, kalau _memang _itu langkah kaki. Annabeth mulai berpikir kalau tadi itu tikus yang berkaki banyak.

"Ini belum berakhir, ya?" Annabeth memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melepaskan diri dari bawah bangku dan berjuang keras menuju ke pintu. Saat makhluk itu berkeretak dan lari melewatinya dan keluar rumah, ia tahu makhluk apa itu. Ia sudah terlalu sering melihat makhluk itu beberapa hari ini.

Itu tangan kanan Ibu satunya.

Jemari Annabeth gemetaran ketika ia menyentuh kunci yang bergantung di lehernya. "Tangan itu mencari kunci," bisiknya pelan.

Orangtua Annabeth tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingat saat mereka berada di dalam snow globe. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sadar telah kehilangan dua hari di dunia nyata. Ada orang yang menghargai tiap detik waktu dan ada juga yang tidak—dan orangtua Annabeth jelas termasuk dalam kategori kedua.

Annabeth meletakkan kelereng-kelereng itu di bawah bantal, pada malam ia kembali ke rumah. Ia tidur lagi setelah melihat tangan ibu satunya, dan begitu merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal—ada suara 'krak-krak' pelan.

Pecahan kelereng itu mirip sisa cangkang telur yang biasa ditemukan di bawah pohon saat musim semi: seperti telur burung robin yang kosong dan pecah. Apapun yang pernah ada di pusaran kaca itu, mereka sudah pergi.

Ia mengumpulkan semua pecahan itu dan meletakkannya di dalam kotak kecil yang dulu dipakai untuk menyimpan gelang dari neneknya. Gelang itu sudah lama hilang, tapi kotaknya masih ada.

Miss Hestia dan Miss Venus sudan kembali dari mengunjungi keponakan Miss Hestia, dan Annabeth datang ke flat mereka untuk minum teh. Hari itu hari Senin. Hari Rabunya Annabeth akan kembali ke sekolah; tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai.

Miss Venus bersikeras meramal daun teh Annabeth. "Hm, sepertinya semua aman terkendali, Sayang," gumamnya ketika melongok ke dalam cangkir Annabeth.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Annabeth heran.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Cantik."

Miss Venus meneliti lebih dekat. "Ya, _hampir _semuanya—aku tidak yakin benda apa _itu."_

Miss Hestia mendesah, "Ya ampun, Venus, sini. Biar kulihat—" Ia mengambil cangkir Annabeth dari tangan Miss Venus. "—oh. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya ini," kata Miss Hestia. "Kelihatannya seperti tangan."

Mrs O'Leary si anjing Scottie itu bersembunyi dan tidak mau keluar.

"Kurasa dia habis berkelahi," kata Miss Hestia. "Dia terluka, kasihan sekali. Kami akan membawanya ke dokter hewan sore ini. Kalau saja aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

Annabeth tahu. Ada yang harus ia lakukan.

Pada Minggu terakhir liburan itu, cuaca cerah sekali. Musim panas seakan berusaha menanti cuaca buruk belakangan ini dengan menghadirkan hari-hari yang cerah dan menyenangkan, sebelum musim panas berakhir.

"Hei!" seru suara dari lantai paling atas ketika Annabeth berjalan-jalan. "Hai! Kau! Annabel!"

"Annabe_th," _tukas Annabeth kesal. "Apa kabar tikus-tikus itu?"

"Ada yang membuat mereka _takut. _Mungkin ada _musang _di rumah ini," jelas laki-laki tua sinting itu. "Kita harus memasang perangkap dengan sedikit daging atau hamburger, dan kalau makhluk itu datang untuk memangsa, maka... _BAM!"_

"Kurasa makhluk itu tidak ingin _daging." _Annabeth menyentuh kunci hitam yang tergantung di lehernya—lalu masuk ke dalam.

Ia mandi tapi tetap mengalungkan kunci itu di lehernya. Ia tak pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Malam itu, ada yang menggaruk-garuk jendela saat ia mau tidur. Sepotong tangan putih dengan kuku merah tua merayap dari kusen jendela menuju talang air—dan seketika lenyap dari pandangan. Ada goresan tajam pada sisi luar jendela.

Malam itu Annabeth tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Berkali-kali terbangun, berpikir, merencanakan sesuatu, lalu tertidur lagi. Tidak jelas batas kapan ia berhenti berpikir dan mulai bermimpi. Satu telinganya selalu siaga untuk mendengar suara garukan di kaca jendelanya atau pintu kamarnya.

Paginya...

"Aku mau piknik dengan boneka-bonekaku hari ini," kata Annabeth menghampiri Ibunya yang ada di dapur. "Boleh pinjam taplak—yang lama saja—untuk alas meja?"

Ibu mengorek-ngorek laci. "Rasanya kita tidak punya—tunggu sebentar. Ini bisa?"

"Itu bagus." Annabeth menerima taplak itu.

"Kukira kau sudah tidak main boneka lagi."

"Memang tidak," Annabeth menyetujui. "Cuma untuk mengelabui."

"Pulang saat makan siang, ya."

Annabeth memenuhi kotak kardus dengan boneka, beberapa cangkir plastik mainan, dan seteko air.

Lalu ia keluar.

.:: ::.

Papan kayu yang menutupi sumur itu berat sekali, terlalu berat untuk bisa diangkat seorang anak perempuan, tapi ia berhasil mengangkatnya. Ia tak punya pilihan.

Hati-hati, ia membentangkan taplak meja di atas sumur. Cangkir mainan ia letakkan di sekelilingnya lalu ia isi dengan air dari teko. Ia menaruh satu boneka di samping tiap cangkir, seolah ada pesta minum teh para boneka.

Lalu ia kembali ke rumahnya seraya melepas kalung kunci itu dan memutar-mutarnya di antara jemarinya.

Annabeth menekan bel.

"Halo, Sayang," sapa Miss Hestia seraya membuka pintu.

"Aku tidak mau masuk. Aku cuma mau tanya kabar Mrs O'Leary," sahut Annabeth.

"Dokter bilang Mrs O'Leary itu prajurit kecil pemberani. Untung lukanya tidak menyebabkan infeksi. Kami tak tahu apa yang menyerangnya—Mister Vulcan mengira sih musang."

"Mister Vulcan?" Annabeth mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Laki-laki tua yang tinggal di flat paling atas itu," jelas Miss Hestia. "Mister Vulcan, keluarga sirkus yang baik."

Tak pernah terpikir oleh Annabeth kalau laki-laki tua sinting di atas itu punya nama. Kalau saja ia tahu namanya Mister Vulcan, pasti ia akan menyapanya setiap ada kesempatan.

"Hm, aku mau main dengan boneka-bonekaku, di lapangan tenis, di belakang sana," Annabeth bercerita.

"Bagus sekali, Sayang. Hati-hati dengan sumur tua itu. Kata orang, dalamnya setengah mil, lebih malah."

Annabeth berharap tangan itu tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi. Ia segera mengganti topik.

"_Kunci ini?" _Annabeth menunjuk kunci yang dipegangnya. "Oh, cuma kunci tua dari rumah kami. Ini bagian dari permainanku, jadi selalu kubawa dengan tali ini. Oke, sampai jumpa."

"Anak yang aneh," gumam Miss Hestia.

.:: ::.

Ia mencoba bersiul tapi tidak bisa, jadi ia menyanyikan lagu karangan ayahnya saat ia masih bayi.

_"Oh-anakku, kau anak yang baik, kuberi kau bubur dan es krim~" _senandung Annabeth. _"Aku menciummu, aku memelukmu, tapi aku tak pernah memberimu roti berisi kutu..."_

Itu yang ia nyanyikan ketika berjalan melewati hutan, dan suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar gemetar.

Sekarang bagian yang tersulit.

"Halo, bonekaku!" sapa Annabeth. "Waktunya minum teh. Aku membawa kunci keberuntungan agar piknik kita menyenangkan."

Kemudian, sehati-hati mungkin, ia membungkuk dan perlahan meletakkan kunci itu di atas taplak. Ia menahan nafas, berharap cangkir-cangkir berisi air yang diletakkan di bibir sumur bisa menjadi pemberat taplak, sehingga kunci di atasnya tidak jatuh ke dalam sumur.

Lalu—ia melepaskan talinya.

Sekarang semua terserah tangan itu.

"Ada yang mau kue ceri?" tawar Annabeth pada boneka-bonekanya. "Drew? Lacy? Silena?"

Dari ekor matanya ia melihat sesuatu berwarna putih tulang lari dari satu pohon ke pohon lain—mendekat—dan kian dekat.

"Drew! Kau anak nakal! Kau menjatuhkan kuemu!" Annabeth berteriak memarahi salah satu bonekanya. "_Sekarang aku harus pergi mengambilkanmu kue lagi!"_

Annabeth berjalan menjauhi tempat itu dan mengobrak-abrik kotak kardusnya.

Dan kemudian, secepat kilat tangan itu datang. Sejenak tangan itu berhenti, bagai kepiting yang sedang menikmati udara—dan kemudian melompat dengan pasti...

...tepat ke tengah taplak meja.

Berat dan gerakan tangan itu mengakibatkan cangkir-cangkir mainan beterbangan, dan taplak kertas, kunci, serta tangan kanan ibu satunya itu meluncur ke dalam gelapnya sumur.

Annabeth mengembalikan papan kayu itu ke atas sumur, menutupnya sehati-hati mungkin. Ia tidak ingin ada yang jatuh ke bawah.

Ia tidak ingin ada yang keluar.

Saat sedang mengumpulkan boneka-bonekanya, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Si kucing berjalan menghampiri Annabeth dan mengedipkan mata. Ia berguling-guling dan Annabeth menggaruknya dan juga menggelitiki bulu-bulu halus di perutnya. Kucing itu mendengkur senang.

Kucing itu berguling dan kembali menuju lapangan tenis, seperti sekeping malam di siang bolong.

Annabeth kembali ke rumah, Mister Vulcan sedang menunggunya di jalan masuk mobil.

"Tikus-tikus itu bilang padamu kalau semuanya beres," kata Mister Vulcan. "Mereka bilang kau penyelamat, Annabel."

"Namaku Annabeth, Mister Vulcan,"ucap Annabeth. "Bukan Annabel. Anna_beth."_

"Anna_beth... _betulkah?!" Mister Vulcan bertanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Bagus sekali, _Annabeth. _Tikus-tikus itu menyuruhku memberitahumu kalau mereka sudah siap tampil di depan umum. Kau akan naik dan menonton mereka," sambungnya. "Kau akan jadi penonton pertama mereka, dan mereka akan memainkan lagu _Tumpty Lumpty _dan _Toodle Oodle, _dan banyak permainan lain."

"Aku akan senang sekali—" Annabeth tersenyum. "—kalau mereka sudah siap."

Ia mengetuk pintu Miss Hestia dan Miss Venus. Miss Hestia mempersilakannya masuk dan Annabeth masuk ke ruang tamu mereka. Ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan batu berlubang itu.

"Ini, aku tidak butuh lagi," katanya seraya mengembalikan batu berlubang itu. "Aku berterima kasih sekali. Kurasa batu ini sudah menyelamatkan hidupku dan menyelamatkan orang yang sudah mati."

Annabeth memeluk erat keduanya, meski lengannya nyaris tidak cukup untuk memeluk tubuh Miss Hestia, dan bau Miss Venus seperti bawang putih mentah yang pernah ia potong.

Malam itu Annabeth berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia membuka lebar-lebar jendelanya karena tangan itu sudah tidak ada. Pakaian sekolah barunya tersampir rapi di kursi.

Biasanya, Annabeth selalu gugup menjelang hari pertama semester baru, tapi ia sadar tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya takut di sekolah.

Ia berkhayal bisa mendengar musik yang indah di malam hari—musik yang hanya bisa dimainkan dengan alat musik perak yang paling mungil.

Ia membayangkan ia kembali lagi dalam mimpinya bersama ketiga anak itu.

Saat bintang pertama muncul, Annabeth akhirnya bisa terlelap. Musik lembut yang dimainkan sirkus tikus dari lantai atas itu mengisi udara malam yang hangat, memberitahukan pada dunia kalau musim panas hampir berakhir.

* * *

.

**~ THE END ~**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area:**

**Setelah melawan rasa malas, akhirnya selesai juga chapter terakhir ini! *tinju udara***

***dibabak belurin sama om Neil Gaiman***

**Sebelum pergi, saya ingin mengucapkan _special thanks to:_**

**Annabeth Chase **as **Coraline Jones  
Mr & Mrs Chase **as **The Other Mother / the Other Father / Coraline's parents  
Hestia **as **Miss Spink  
Venus/Aphrodite **as **Miss Forcible  
Vulcan/Hephaestus **as **Mister Bobo/Bobinsky  
Drew, Lacy, Silena **as **Jemima, Pinky, Primrose  
Piper McLean **as **Ghost with braided-hair  
Hazel Levesque **as **Ghost with curly hair  
Nico di Angelo **as **Ghost boy  
Mrs O'Leary **as **Hamish** **T  
he Cat **as **the cat**

**Kalo ada yang kelupaan, tambahin aja sendiri '-')b Oh ya, dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview cerita ini.**

**.:: Eliasviel ::.**


End file.
